Bajrakli (xhami)
Inteligjenca emocionale është shumë e rëndësishme. “Të jesh i mençur” deri më tash ka qenë të kesh koeficientine lartë të inteligjencës(IQ). Por çka bëhet me koeficientin e emocioneve(EQ)? Shkenca moderne konkludon se individët shoqërisht të suksesshëm dhe njerëzit individualisht më të kënaqshëm nuk janë ata të cilët i karakterizon koeficienti i lartë i rastësishëm i inteligjencës racionale. Realizimi i tërësishëmi personalitetit individual varet nga inteligjenca emocionale-aftësisë për të ngushëlluar, vlerësuar, për të krijuar marrëdhënie të mira, për të qenë joshës për të tjerët – si dhe me shkathtësitë tjera emocionale të cilat janë vendimtare për t’u bërë dikush me të vërtetë i suksesshëm dhe i inkuadruar në shoqëri, e me këtë i dobishëm edhe për veten e vet edhe për mjedisin. Libri Inteligjenca emocionale është shtypur në miliona ekzemplar në gjithë botën dhe ka mbërri në majën e veprave më të rëndësishme dhe më të shitura. “Impresionues me thellësinë dhe gjërsinë e vet, i llahtarshëm me pasojat të cilat i nxitë, Inteligjenca emocionale na ofron një aspekt krejtësisht të ri të vështrimit të shkaktarëve të shumë dobësive brenda familjes dhe shoqërisë.” Dr. Jon Kabat-Cin, autor i librit Wherever You Go, There You Are “Informativ dhe me diapazon të gjerë, libri i gjallëruar i Golemanit tregon për shumë aspekte fascinuese të emocioneve të cilat i zbulojnë studimet e reja.” Dr. Kerol Tevris, autor i librit Anger: The Misunderstood Emotion “Shumë informativ, rezime e gjallë e dëshmive shkencore të cilat kthejnë emocionet njerëzore në vendin e tyre të merituar në teorinë e natyrës së njeriut.” Xherom Kegan, profesor i psikologjisë në Universitetin e Harvardit. Çdokush mund të zemërohet – kjo është e lehtë. Por të hidhëroheni në personin e duhur, në masë të duhur, në kohë të duhur, për arsye të duhur, në mënyrë të duhur – kjo nuk është e lehtë. Truri emocional Le të mendojmë për çastet e fundit të Geri dhe Mari Xhejn Çonsi (Gary dhe Mary Jane Chauncey), çifti i cili është flijuar për vajzën e tyre njëmbëdhjetëvjeqe Andri(Andrea) që ka qenë e lidhur për karrocën invalidore për shkak të paralizës cerebrale. Familja Çonsi kanë qenë udhëtar në trenin Amtrakov i cili është përmbysur në lum pasi që lokomotiva ishte ndeshur me maunën dhe kishte dalur nga binarët në urën hekurudhore në paralagjen e Luzianës. Së pari duke menduar për vajzën e tyre çifti ka bërë krejt çka është e mundur për ta shpëtuar Andren deria uji ka depertuar në trenin e fundosur.(1) Tregimi i Andres për prindërit të cilëve veprimi i tyre i fundit heroik për t’ia shpëtuar jetën fëmijut të vet, dëshmon thuajse për një trimëri mitike. Padyshim fatkeqësi të ngjajshme në të cilat prindërit flijohen për pasardhësit e tyre, panumër herë janë përsëritur gjatë historisë dha parahistorisë njerëzore, ka patur edhe më shumë në rrugën e gjatë evolutive të species tonë.(2) Shikuar nga këndvështrimi i një biologu evolutiv, vetëflijimi të këtilla i prindërve i përket “përparimit reproduktiv” gjatë bartjes së gjeneve në gjeneratat e ardhme. Por nga këndvështrimi i prindërve, të cilët në momentin kritik ndërmarrin vendim pikëllues, atëherë kemi të bëjmë vetëm me dashurinë. Si shqyrtim në qëllimin dhe fuqinë e emocioneve, ky akt i heroizmit prindëror i cili meriton admirim dëshmon për rolin e dashurisë jo-vetjake – dhe për çdo emocion të cilin e ndiejmë – në jetën e njeriut.(3) Me këtë po theksohet se ndjenjat tona më të thella, epshet dhe lakmija jonë, janë udhëheqësit më të rëndësishëm, dhe se specia jonë shumë i ka borxh ndikimit të ekzistimit të tyre në jetën e njeriut. Por kjo shtytje nuk është konstante: vetëm dashuria e fortë – e paepur për ta shpëtuar fëmijën e dashur – ka mundur prindërit e lartpërmendur t’i shty për ta anashkaluar instiktin e mbijetesës personale. Vështruar në mënyrë intelektuale, vetëflijimi i tyre ka qenë diskutabil nga këndvështrimi racional; shikuar me zemër, ajo ka qenë e vetmja zgjidhje e mundur. Sociologët e potencojnë epërsinë e zemrës ndaj mendjes në çastet vendimtare të cilat flasin se për çfarë evolucionit emocional i ipet roli esencial në psikën e njeriut. Emocionet tona, thonë ata, na këshillojnë që të ballafaqohemi me vështirësitë dhe obligimet të cilat janë tepër shumë të rëndësishme sa për t’iu dhënë të gjitha intelektit – rreziku, humbja e dhimbsur, hulumtimet drejt cakut përkundër pengesave, lidhshmëria me bashkëshortë, krijimi i familjes. Çdo emocion e mundëson përgatitjen e veçant të aksionit; çdonjëra ne orienton në drejtim të drejtë për t’i mposhtur shtytjet e përherëshme në jetën e njriut.(4) Pasi që situatat e këtilla gjithmonë janë përsëritur gjatë evolucionit rishtazi, vlera e ekzistimit të kuptueshmërisë sonë mbi emocionet është dëshmuar me instalimin në nervat tona si orvatje automatike e lindur në zemrën e njeriut. Vështrimi në natyrën e atij njeriu i cili nuk e përfillë forcën e emocioneve është i mjerë dhe shkurtëpamës. Vetë emri homo sapiens, specie mendore, është gabimisht e shpjeguar për shkak të kuptimit të ri, dhe vendvështrimit të cilën shkenca sot e pranon në jetën tonë. Siç e dimë të gjithë nga përvoja, kur vjen deri tek marrja e vendimeve dhe veprimeve, ndjenja është plotësisht prezente, madje edhe më shpesh se mendja. Kemi shkuar shumë larg në potencimin e vlerës së racionalitetit të pastër – e çka me IQ – në jetën njeriut. Në çdo çast, inteligjenca asgjë nuk vlenë nëse emocionet dështojnë. Kur epshi e mbizotëron arsyen Ka qenë gabim tragjik. Katërmbëdhjetëvjeçarja Matilda Krebtri(Matilda Crabtree) kur ka bërë shaka në llogari të babait të vet: ka kërcyer nga dollapi dhe ka bërtitur “Bu!” kur janë kthyer prindërit e saj në ora një pas mesnate ku kanë qenë në vizit tek miqët. Por, Bobi Krebtri(Boby Crabtree) dhe bashkëshortja e tij kanë menduar se Matilda atë natë ka mbetur tek shoku i saj. Pasi që kishte hyrë në shtëpi, posa kishte dëgjuar zhurmën, Bobi kishte marrë revolen kalibër 357 dhe ishte nisur në dhomën e Matildes për të parë se çfarë po ngjanë. Kur kishte kërcyer vajza e tij nga dollapi, Bobi e kishte qëlluar në qafë. Matilda Krebtri kishte vdekur dymbëdhjetë orë më vonë.(5) Njëra prej trashigimive evolutive emocionale është edhe frika e cila na shtyne ta mbrojmë familjen nga rreziku; impulsi i njëjtë ka shtyrë Bobi Krebtrin ta marr revolen dhe nëpër shtëpi ta kërkon hajnin për të cilin ka menduar se aty fshihej. Frika e ka shtyer Bobin të qëllojë para se sakt ta dallojë se në çka po shtien, madje edhe para se ta njoh zërin e vajzës së tij. Llojet e këtilla të reagimit automatik janë të gravuara në sistemin tonë nervor, supozojnë biologët evolutiv, para se të filloj ndarja midis jetës dhe vdekjes. Por këto kanë qenë shumë të rëndësishme para detyrave themelore të evolucionit: mundësisë për të krijuar pasardhës të cilët do t’i trashigojnë pikërisht këto predispozita gjenetike – ironi pikëlluese e cila ka çuar deri tek tragjedia në shtëpinë e Krebitri-ve. Por derisa emocionet tona kanë qenë udhëheqëse të urta gjatë gjithë procesit evolutiv, rrethanat e reja të cilat i ka vendos civilizimi janë zhvilluar me një shpejtësi aq të madhe saqë përparimi i ngadalshëm evolutiv nuk ka mundur t’i përcjellë. Në të vërtetë, ligjet dhe parimet e para të etikës – kanuni i Hamurabijevit, Dhjetë urdhërat në dhiatën e vjetër, Edikti i Mbretit Ashok – mund të lexohen si përpjekje për t’u qetësuar, nënshtruar, dhe zbutur jeta emocionale. Siç e ka përshkruar Frojdi(Freud) në Civilization and Its Dicontents, shoqërisë iu është duhur t’i nxisë ligjet e brendshme për të qenë në gjendje t’i mposht valët e emocionave të pakontrolluara të cilat për së tepërmi vlonin ga brenda. Përkundër këtyre kufizimeve shoqërore, epshet rishtazi e tejkalojnë arsyen. Kjo prurje e natyrës njerëzore rrjedh nga akritektura bazike e jetës mendore. Sa i përket planit biologjik të veprimit themelor emocionet me të cilat jemi të lindur, ai ka lindur 50.000 vitet e fundit, jo 500 vitet e fundit, e mesiguri jo 5 vitet e fundit. Të ngadalshme, kujdesshëm fuqitë evolutive të cilat i kanë formëzuar emocionet tona, janë krijuar me miliona vjet; 10.000 vitet e fundit – përkundër asaj se jemi dëshmitar të përparmit të vrullshëm të civilizimit njerëzor dhe eksplodimit të popullatës prej pesë milionshe deri në pesë miliardshe – mezi ka lënë gjurmë në skicat tona jetësore biologjike të jetës emocionale. Për ma mirë apo ma keq, vlerësimi ynë në çdo takim personal dhe përgjegjësia jonë në të, nuk është e formëzuar vetëm me gjykim racional apo me historinë personale, por gjithashtu edhe me historinë moti të shkuar. Ajo nganjëherë na le pasardhës tragjik siç është prezenca pikëlluese në shtëpinë Krebtrivitve. Shkurtazi, shumë shpesh ballafaqohemi me dilemat posmoderne të cilat përmbajnë listën emocionale të hartuara sipas kërkesave të Pleistocen-it. Kjo kategori është thelbi i studimit tim. Shtytjet për aksion Një ditë pranvereje të hershme, vozitja nëpër autostradë drejtë maleve të cilat e trupojnë Koloradon, dhe kur përnjëherë një shfre bore e mbuloi automobilin. Shikoja por asgjë nuk shihja; orteku i borës ishte bërë bardhësi verbuese. Derisa i shtypja renat, ndieja vërshimën e shqetësimit në trupin tim dhe rrahjet e shpejtuara të zemrës. Shqetësimi u shndërrua në frikë të tërsishme: u parkova skaj rrugës, duke pritur që orteku të kalojë. Pas një ore bora u ndal, dukshmëria prapë u kthye dhe unë vazhdova rrugën ku pas dhjetë metrave u ndala përsëri, ku ekipet shpëtimtare i ndihmonin udhëtarëve në automobilin i cili me shtytës kishte goditur automobili tjetër më të ngadalshëm para vetes; ndeshja kishte bllokuar autostradën. Po ta kisha vazhduar vozitjen nëpër ortek, me siguri do të isha ndeshur me ta. Frika paralajmëruese e cila më kishte kapluar ndoshta atë ditë ma ka shpëtuar jetën. Sikur lepurin e ngurtësuar nga frika prej dhelprës në vrapim – prasisorin i cili fshihej nga dinosauri i fuqishëm – mua me kohë më ka paralajmëruar gjendja e brendshme për t’u ndalur. Në esencë, të gjitha emocionet janë shtytje për aksion, plane momentale për ruajtjen e jetës të cilën na i ka dedikuar evolucioni. Vetë rrënja e fjalës emocion është motere, folje latine në kuptim “lëvizje”, me prefiksin shtesë “e” i cili ka kuptimin “të lëvizet përpara”, që bën të ditur se shtytja për aksion është e bashkëlindur me çdo emocion. Se emocionet çojnë deri tek aksioni më së miri shihet në vështrimin e fëmijëve dhe shtazëve; vetëm në botën shtazore tek individi i rritur dhe i “civilizuar” shpesh hasim në një distancë të madhe; emocionet – shtytjet e rrënjosura për aksion – janë të ndara nga reaksionet e pritura.(6) Në listën e emocioneve tona, secila nga ato e luan e rolin e veçant të cilën ia zbulon vetësia karakteristike e tyre biologjike(shih SHTOJCËN I për detajet “themelore” të emocioneve). Me metoda të reja të cilat depërtojnë në trup dhe mendje, hulumtuesit zbulojnë më shumë të dhëna mbi atë sesi çdo emocion veç e veç e përgatit trupin për shumë lloje të ndryshme përgjigjjesh.(7) *Në zemërim gjaku vërsulet në duar, duke bërë të mundur që më lehtë të rroken armët apo të sulmohet kundërshtari; rrahja e zemrës rritet, derisa ngritja e nivelit të hormoneve, siç është adrenalina, prodhon energji impulsive të fortë dhe të mjaftueshme për një aksion të furishëm. *Në frikë gjaku rrjedhë deri tek muskujt e mëdhenjë skeletor, si për shembull, të këmbës, duke e mundësuar ikjen – fytyra zbehet pasi që gjaku derdhet prej saj(duke krijuar ndjenjën se gjaku është “ngrirë në vena”). Njëkohësisht, trupi tkurret, së paku vetëm për një çast duke i dhënë kohë ta vlerësoj se a do të ishte fshehja reaksion më i mirë. Proceset në qendrat e trurit emocional lirojnë vërshimën e hormoneve të cilat trupin e qesin në gjendjen e gatitshmërisë totale, duke e bërë të tendosur, dhe të gatshëm për aksion, derisa vëmendja është e orientuar në rrezikun e çastit për të qenë në gjendje që sa më mirë ta vlerësoj potezin pasues. *Në gjendjen e lumturisë ndryshimi themelor biologjik shfaqet në rritjen e aktivitetit të qendrës cerebrale e cila i inhiberon ndjenjat negative dhe e stimulon rritjen e energjisë dispozuese, dhe i qetëson ato të cilat provokojnë mendime brengosëse. Por në psikologji nuk ekziston ndryshim i posaçëm i cili ndërpren gjendjen e qetësisë, që e çon trupin në ndryshim të shpejtë nga emocionet shqetësuese biologjikisht të shkaktuara. Një gjendje e këtillë i mundëson trupit relaksim të tërsishëm, si dhe gatishmërinë dhe vullnetin për cilëndo detyrë të afërme, por edhe synimin për realizimin e një varg caqesh. *Dashuria, ndjenjat e buta dhe kënaqësia seksuale, ngacmojnë shtytjen parasimpatike – kontrastin fiziologjik të gjendjes “lufto apo ik”, lëvizjës së nxittuar nga frika apo zemërimi. Modeli parasimpatik “reaksioni i relaksimit” paraqet një varg reagimesh përgjatë tërë trupit të cilat prodhojnë gjendje të përgjithshme qetësuese dhe të këndshme, kooperim lehtësues. *Ngritja e vetullave gjatë habisë mundëson rritjen e fushës së të pamurit dhe gjithashtu kontribuon që sa ma tepër dritë të mbërri tek retina. Në këtë mënyrë marrim më shumë shënime për ngjarjen e papritur, na mundësohet që më leht dhe më sakt të dimë çfarë do të ndodhë dhe të mendojmë sesi më së miri të veprojmë. *Në gjithë botën shprehja e neverisë sipas dukjes është e njëjtë dhe dërgon të njëjtën porosi: diçka është e pakëndshme me aromë apo shije, apo edhe diçka si metaforë. Kur shprehet neveria – buza e sipërme lakohet, derisa hojëzat pak tkurren – paralajmëron, siç e ka vërejtur Darvini, përpjekjen primordiale për për t’i mbyllur hojëzat për shkak të kundërmimit apo ta vjellë ushqimin e helmuar. *Funksioni kryesor i pikëllimit është që të na ndihmojë t’i adaptohemi humbjeve të rëndësishme, siç është vdekja e të afërmve apo dëshprimi fundamental. Pikëllimi çon deri tek humbja e madhe e energjisë dhe entuziazmit për aktivitetet jetësore, dhe nëse bëhet çrregullimi serioz dhe çon në depresion, atëherë e ngadalson metabolizmin e trupit. Ky lloj izolimi fundamental na mundëson ta mbijetojmë humbjen apo shpresën e frustruar, ta shqyrtojmë vlerën e jetës, e kur energjia kthehet, ta planifikojmë fillimin e ri. Në kohërat e më hershme llojet e këtilla të humbjeve të energjisë së lënduar dhe pikëlluese janë mbajtur në shtëpi në të cilën është vuajtur. Mandej, këto lloje të instikteve biologjike për aksion i japin formë përvojës sonë për jetën dhe për kulturën.. Për shembull, humbja e personit të dashur zakonisht nxitë pikëllim dhe dhimbje. Por mënyra sesi e shprehim vuajtjen – në ç’mënyrë shfaqen emocionet apo si mbijetojnë në çastet e vetmisë – përcaktohet nga kultura, sepse ne i zgjeshim “njerëzit e dashur” të cilët në jetën tonë janë të veçant dhe për të cilët ne do të vuajmë. Periudha e gjatë evolutive gjatë të cilës janë formëzuar këto reaksione emocionale, me siguri se është realiteti më i ashpër të cilin shumica e njerëzve si spesie e ka perjetuar prej fillimit të historisë së shkuar. Ajo ka qenë koha kur një numër i vogël i bebeve ka përjetuar fëmijërinë dhe një pakicë e të rriturëve ka përjetuar të tridhjetat, kur kanë mundur grabitqarët të sulmojnë në çdo kohë, kur ka mundur thatësia dhe vërshima e paparalajmëruar të bëhet uri apo mbijetesë. Por me zhvillimin e bujqësisë, madje edhe në shoqëritë më të prapambetura, kushtet për të ekzistuar dukshëm janë përmirësuar. Dhjetë mijë vitet e fundit, derisa këto përparësi janë zgjeruar, mizoritë e pashmangshme të cilat e kanë ndrydhur njerëzimin, pandërprerë janë zvogëluar. E njëjta pashmangshmëri ka bërë që reaksionet tona emocionale të bëhen aq të rëndësishme për ekzistencën; me zhdukjen e tyre është zhdukur edhe vlera e pjesëve të mira të repertoarit tonë emocional. Derisa në të kaluarën e lashtë tërbimi në esencë e ka bërë të mundur ekzistencën, lejimi aktual i armëve automatike tridhjetëvjeçarëve shumë shpesh ka sjellur reaksione katastrofike.(8) Dy mendjet tona Mikesha më tregoi për divorcin e saj– divorc i dhimbshëm. Burri i saj ishte dashuruar në femrën e re nga puna, dhe papritmas e kishte lajmëruar se po shkon të jetoj me gruan e re. Kanë pasuar muaj të tërë ekzagjerimi rreth shtëpisë, pareve, përkujdesjes për fëmijët. Tash, pas disa muajsh, thotë se pavarësia i pëlqen, dhe se ka fat që është e vetëm. “Thjesht për të më nuk mendoj – në të vërtetë as që më intereson”, tha ajo. Posa e tha këtë sytë iu mbushën me lot. Ai moment leht ka mundur të mbes i pavërejtur. Por empatia dhe ngushëllimi, fuqia për t’i kuptuar sytë e përlotur do të thotë se ajo ende vuan edhe përkundër dëshmive të kundërta është akti kuptuarit në fjalët të cilat veç janë në fletë të shtypura. Tjeter është reagimi i mendjes emocionale, e tjetër – racionale. Ne me të vërtetë posedojmë dy mendje, njëra që mendon dhe tjetra që ndien. Këto dy mënyra të njohjes fundamentalisht të ndryshme kundërveprojnë dhe krijojnë jetën tonë mendore. Njëra, mendja racionale, model i njohjes të së cilës jemi plotësisht të vetëdijshëm, ndërgjegjshëm, me ndihmën e të cilës bëhemi të aftë të njohim dhe mendojmë. Por krahas kësaj, ekziston edhe aspekti tjetër i njohjes: i fuqishëm dhe impulsiv, edhe pse nganjëherë jologjik – mendja emocionale. (përshkrimin më të detjuar të karakteristikave të mendjes emocionale shiko në SHTOJCËN II). Dihotonia emocionale/racionale përafërsisht i përgjigjet dallimit të rëndomt midis “zemrës” dhe “kokës”; “të njohësh diçka me zemër” se është në rregull i përket një aspekti tjetër bindjesh, në një mënyrë fundamentale lloj më i thellë i bindjes, sesa njohja racionale e të njëjtave gjëra. Ekziston një pikëpamje e caktuar e bastisjes në rapor me mbikëqyrjen racionao-emocionale të mendjes; sa ma intenzive që është ndjenja aq më dominante bëhet mendja emocionale dhe mendja racionale më pak efikase. Kjo është kontrata e cila duket s’e rrjedhë nga epërsia e vjetër evolutive kur emocionet dhe intuita udhëheqin me reaksionet tona momentale kur na është jeta në rrezik - dhe kur pauza në të menduarit “e çka të bëj tash” mund të na kushtoj me jetë. Këto dy mendje, emocionale dhe racionale, operojnë në të shumtën e pjesëve në harmoni të ngushtë, dukei gërshetuar reciprokisht në mënyrë shumë të ndryshme njohjet të cilat janë drejtuese në jetën tonë. Zakonisht ekziston baraspesha midis mendjes emocionale dhe asaj racionale, emocioni i cili na informon dhe na udhëzon për punën e mendjes racionale, derisa mendja racionale i pastron dhe nganjëherë e këputë influencën e emocioneve. Prapë, mendja emocionale dhe ajo racionale janë gjysmë të pavarura nga të cilat gjithësesi, siç do ta shohim, reflekton influenca e proceseve trunore të cilat janë të largëta por të ndërlidhura. Në shumë raste, apo në të shumët e tyre, këto mendje janë jashtëzakonisht të kordinuara; ndjenjat janë themel i mendimit, mendimi themel i ndjenjave. Por kur epshet shqetësohen, baraspesha prishet; mendja emocionale pushton më shumë sfera, duke e shypur mendjen racionale. Erazmo nga Roterdami(Erasmus of Rotterdam) ka shkruar me ton satirik për konfiktin shekullor midis arsyes dhe emocioneve.(9) “Jupiteri e ka shpërblyer shumë ma tepër epshin sesa arsyen – mund ta llogaritni koston si 1 me 24. Ai i ka vendos dy mizor të tërbuar, lakminë dhe zemërimin, përballë forcës së vetmuar të Arsyes. Plotësisht është e qartë deri në cilën masë Arsya mund ta kontrolloj forcën e bërbashkët të këtij dytëshori. Të vetmën gjë që Arsya di ta bëjë është që vetveten heshtazi ta qetësojë, duke i përsëritur shembujt e virtyteve, derisa keto dy tjerat i thonë që ta var veten, janë më të zëshëm dhe më atakues derisa Mbreti i tyre mos të lodhet, abstenon dhe dorëzohet.” Si rritet truri Për ta njohur ma mire ndikimin e frytshëm të emocioneve ndaj trurit mendor – dhe për ta kuptuar për çka ndjenjat dhe arsya aqq lehtë konfliktohen – le ta studiojmë mënyrën në të cilën truri ka evoluar. Truri i njeriut, me një kilogram e gjysmë, apo edhe ma shumë, me qeliza dhe langun nervor, rreth tre herë është më i madhë se truri i kusherinjëve tonë më të afërt në evolucion, të primateve jo-humane. Gjatë miliona vjetëve të evolucionit, truri është rritur prej pjesëve më të vogëla kah ato më të mëdha, me shumë qendra të cilat janë zhvilluar si vazhdimsi e pjesëve të vogëla, shumë më të vjetra.(Rritja e trurit të embrionit njerëzor në mënyrë të egër e përcjellë këtë trajektore evolutive.) Pjesa më primitive e trupit, të cilën e kanë të gjitha speciet me sistem shumë më të ulët nervor, e ky është trungu cerebral i cili e rrethon majën e palcës kurrizore. Kjo rrënjë cerebrale i rregullon funksionet bazike të jetës siç është frymëmarrja dhe metabolizmi i organeve tjera, dhe njëkohësisht kontrollon reaksionet e lëvizjet e rëndomëta. Për këtë tru primitiv nuk mund të thuhet se është në gjendje të mendojë dhe të mësojë; për të mund të thuhet se është tubë e paracaktuar e regullatorit të programuar i cili trupit i mundëson funksionim të drejtë dhe reagim adekuat i cili e bënë të mundur ekzistimin. Ky tru ka qenë më i fortë në epokën e pakurrizorëve: imagjinone gjarpërin i cili shushuritë para se të sulmoj. Nga rrënja më primitive, e trungut cerebral, janë zhvilluar qendrat emocionale. Me miliona vjetë më vonë gjatë evolucionit, nga këto zona është krijuar truri mendor apo “neokorteks-i” llampë e madhe me gërsheta të tkurrura të indeve të cilat i përbëjnë thelat e sipërme. Fakti se truri mendor është formuar nga ai emocional, flet shumë për lidhshmërinë e mendimeve me ndjenjat; truri emocional është formuar shumë më heret sesa ai recional. Rrënja me e vjetër e jetës sonë emocionale gjendet në shqisat e të nuhaturit apo, më saktësisht, në pjesën olfaktive, qelizat të cilat i pranojnë dhe i analizojnë aromat. Çdo trup i gjallë, pavarsisht a është i ushqyeshëm, i helmueshëm, partner seksual, sulmues apo edhe egërrsirë, ka “nënshkrimin” e caktuar molekular i cili mund të bartet me erë. Në epokat prmitive falë epërsisë së shqisave të të nuhaturit është mundësuar mbijetesa. Nga pjesa olfaktive qendrat e vjetra të emocionave kanë filluar të evoluojnë dhe me kohë kanë mbërri që të rriten sa për të qenë në gjendje ta rrethojnë majen e trungut cerebral. Në fazën fillestare qendrat olfaktive kanë qenë të përbëra prej thelave shumë të holla neuroneve të tubuara për t’i analizuar aromat. Një thelë e qelizës e ka pranuar një aromë dhe e ka rradhitur në kategorinë e caktuar: ngrënëse apo helmuese, seksualisht të pranuar, armiqësore apo ushqyese. Tjetra thelë e qelizave i ka dërguar porositë kthyese tërë sistemit nervor, duke e informuar trupin se çfarë të bëjë: të kafshoj, pështy, afrohet, ikë, ndjekë.(10) Me ardhjen e sisorëve të parë, janë krijuar edhe shtresat e para themelore të trurit emocional. Këto, duke e rrethuar trungun cerebral, një përshkrim i vrazhdë kanë pasur pamjen e gjevrekut me mbarim të kafshuar ku trungu cerebral është ngjitur për to. Pasi që kjo pjesë e ka rrethuar dhe e ka kufizuar trungun cerebral, ka marr emrin “sistem limbistik”, prej fjalës latine “limbus”, që do të thotë “unazë”(rreth). Kjo sipërfaqe e re emocionale iu është përshtatur repertuarit cerebral.(11) Ky është ai sistem limbistik i cili na mbanë në kthetrat e veta kur ne zemërohemi, apo kur na preokupon lakmia, apo edhe kur dashurohemi së tepërmi apo edhe trembemi nga tmerri. Derisa ka evoluar, sistemi limbistik i ka përsosur dy armë të fuqishme: mësimin dhe kujtesën. Këto përparësi revolucionare ia kanë mundësuar shtazës që të bëhet shumë më e mençur në zgjedhjet e saja për ekzistencë, dhe t’i mpreh reaksionet duke iu adaptuar kërkesave të ndryshimeve përpara sesa atyre të pandryshueshme dhe automatike. Nëse nga ushqimi helmohej, herën tjetër kësaj kishte mundësi t’i shmangej. Vendimi çka të hahet dhe çka të refuzohet në të shumtën kanë qenë të përcaktuara me aromë; lidhja midis “llampës” olfaktive dhe sistemit limbistik tash merrë detyrën ta bëjë diferencimin e aromave dhe t’i dallojë, duke i krahasuar aromat e tashme me ato të mëparshme, dhe në këtë mënyrë t’i ndaj të mirat nga të këqijat. Ky është veprim “rinencefalonit”, i cili ka kuptimin veprimi i “trurit hundorë”, veprimit midis sistemit libistik dhe bazës së neokorteksit – trurit mendor. Para njëqind milion vjetësh truri i sisorëve me të shpejtë është rritur. Të tubuar në majën e hollë të korteksit dythelor – zona e cila planifikon, kupton atë të cilën e ndijen, orienton lëvizjet – iu janë shtuar edhe disa thela qelizash të reja cerebrale të cilat e kanë formëzuar neokorteksin. Si kontrast i korteksit të lashtë dythelor, neokorteksi ka ofruar një zonë intelektuale të jashtëzakonshme. Neokorteksi i homo sapiens-it, shumë më i madh sesa tek speciet tjera, i ka shtuar të gjitha me të cilat njeriu veçohet. Neokorteksi është selia e të menduarit; ai përmbanë të gjitha qendrat të cilat mbledhin dhe ndajnë atë të cilën shqisat e ndiejnë. Ai ndjenjave i shton mendimin – na lejonë të mendojmë për idetë, artin, simbole, imagjinatë. Gjatë evolucionit neokorteksi e ka mundësuar përsosjen e arsyes e cila, padyshim, ka krijuar përparësira të veçanta organizmit për t’i mbijetuar të gjitha rrethanat e pandryshuara dhe t’i dorëzojë, të sigurta, pasardhësve të cilët do t’i përcjellin gjenet me identitetin e lidhjeve nervore. Vetë mbijetesa është bërë e mundur duke iu falenderuar aftësisë së neokorteksit për të udhëhequr, planifikuar në shtigje të gjata, si dhe me dinakritë tjera. Përpos këtyre, triumfet në art, civilizim dhe kulturë, të gjitha janë fryte të neokorteksit. Kjo shtojcë e re e kamundësuar formimin e nuansave të reja në jetën emocionale. Për shembull, dashurinë. Strukturat limbistike krijojnë ndjenjën e kënaqësisë dhe dëshirën seksuale – emocione të cilat e sulmojnë epshin seksual. Por me futjen e neokorteksit dhe lidhjet e tija në sistemin limbistik, krijohet lidhja nënë-fëmijë si themel i bashkësisë familijare, si dhe kujdesi i gjatë ndaj fëmijës që e ka mundësuar zhvillimin e njeriut. (speciet që nuk kanë neokorteks, siç janë zvarranikët, iu mungon marrëdhënja prindërore; pasardhësit e posalindur vetë duhen të fshihen për të mos qenë të ngrënë.) Tek njerëzit, lidhëshmëria mbrojtëse mes prindit dhe fëmijës mundëson që pjekuria të vazhdojë deri në fëmijërinë e vonshme gjatë të cilës truri vazhdon të zhvillohet. Nëse ë përcjellim shkallën filogjenetike nga zvarranikët, përmes majmunit, deri tek njeriu, do ta vërejmë se masa e ngurtë e neokorteksit rritet; rritja mundëson ngritjen e barabartë të lidhjeve reciproke të sistemit cerebral. Sa ma i madh që është numri i lidhjeve të këtilla, rritet edhe distanca e reaksioneve të mundshme. Neokorteksi mundëson harmonizimin dhe struktuimin subtil të jetës sonë emocionale, siç është mundësia të kemi vetëdije për ndjenjat personale. Sistemi limbiko-neokortik është më i koplikuar tek primatat sesa tek speciet tjera, shumë më i komplikuar tek njeriu i cili i shpjegon aftësitë tona për t’i shfaqur një numër të madh të reaksioneve emocionale dhe me shumë ma shumë nuansa. Derisa majmuni apo lepuri kanë numër të kufizuar të reksioneve tipike ndaj frikës, neokorteksi i rritur i njeriut mundëson një repertuar shumë më të llojllojshëm – duke ndërlidhur edhe thirrjen e ndihmës së shpejtë. Sa më i koplikuar që bëhet sistemi shoqëror, nuansat e këtilla bëhen më të nevojshme, dhe nuk ka shoqëri më të koplikuar sesa kjo e jona.(12) Por këto qendra të mëdha apo të larta nuk udhëheqin me tërësinë e jetës emoconale; për gjendjet e rëndësishme emocionale, pësaqërisht ato të jashtëzakonshme, mund të thuhet se janë më afër sistemit limbistik. Për shkak se qendrat cerebrale shumë ma shumë e shpojnë sipërfaqen e sferës limbistike apo e zgjerojnë, truri emocional e luan rolin kryesor në arkitekturën nervore. Si dhe rrënja nga e cila është rritur truri i ri, zonat emocionale mes vete janë të ndërlidhura dhe çojnë kah masa e rrathve të ndërlidhura nga pjesët e neokorteksit. Kjo i jep qendrave emocionale fuqi të jashtëzakonshme të ndikojnë në funksionimin e pjesëve tjera të trurit, duke e inkuadruar edhe qendrën e mendimit. Anatomia e dhunës emocionale Jeta është komedi për ata të cilët mendojnë dhe tragjedi për ata të cilët ndiejnë. Ka qenë pasdite e ngrohët gushti i vitit 1963, kur i përnderuari Martin Luther King,Jr. ka mbajtur fjalimin e parë “I Have a Dream” në tubimin qytetar në Vashington. Atë ditë Riçard Robles, hajn i njohur është liruar me kusht nga burgu pas tre vjet dënimi të cilat i ka vuajtur për shkak se kishte bërë më tepër se njëqind vjedhje, ndërsa arsya e këtyre vjedhjeve kishte qenë varësia ndaj heroinës, kishte vendosur të bëjë edhe nje vjedhje. Robles më vonë kishte dëshmuar se kishte dashur të ndërpresë me krimin, por paraja pamëshirshëm i nevoitej për dashnoren dhe vajzën e tyre tre vjeçe. Apartamenti të cilin e kishte thyer kishte qenë i dy femrave të reja, njëzetenjëvjeçares Janice Wylie- hulumtuese e Newsweek-ut, dhe njëzetetrevjeçares Emily Hoffert-mësuese. Edhe pse Robles për ta thyer apartamentin kishte zgjedhur pjesën elite të Njujorkut pasi që kishte menduar se aty nuk do të hasë në askend, por Vejli kishte qenë në shtëpi. Duke iu kërcnuar me thikë, Robles e kishte lidhur. Derisa kishte dalur, Emeli përsëri ishte kthyer në shtëpi. Për ta siguruar ikjen, Robles edhe atë e kishte lidhur. Siç kishte dëshmuar Robles disa vjet vonë, derisa e kishte lidhur Emeli-n, Xhenis Vajli ia kishte tërhequr vërejtjen se për këtë krim nuk do të kalojë i pandëshkuar – do t’ia mbaj në mend fytyrën dhe do t’i ndihmoj policisë për ta gjetur. Duke i premtuar vetes se kjo është vjedhja e fundit, Robles në panik plotësisht e kishte humbur kontrollin. I tërbuar kishte marrë shishen e ujit mineral dhe i kishte goditur femrat derisa ato nuk e kishin humbur vetëdijën, pastaj ashtu i tërbuar dhe i frikësuar shumë herë me thikë kuzhine i kishte goditur dhe prerë. Duke u kthyer në atë çast, në njëzet e pesë vjet më vonë, Robles pikëllueshëm fletë: “Thjesht u çmenda. Koka sa nuk më eksplodoi”. Roblesit deri më sot shumë herë iu ka thyer shpirti për shkak të atyre pak minutave të tërbimit të pakontrolluar. Pas gati tridhjetë vjetësh derisa këtë po e shkruaj, ai ende është në burg për rastin e njohur “Vrasja e femrave të punësuara”. Vlimet e këtilla karakterizohen si dhunë emocionale. Shembulli tregon se në çastet e tilla qendra e trurit limbistik alarmon, duke e adaptuar pjesën e mbetur të trurit situatës urgjente. Dhuna shfaqet momentalisht, duke e provokuar një reagim të tillë në momentet vendimtare, para se neokorteksi, truri mendor, mund ta shqyrtojë se çfarë po ndodh dhe vetë të vendosë se a është vendimmarrja e drejtë. Identiteti kryesor i këtij lloji të dhunës është që posa të kalojë akti i caktuar, të zemëruarit nuk janë të vetëdijshëm se çfarë i ka kapluar. Gjithsesi se dhunat e këtilla nuk janë të shpeshta – rastet e tmerrshme të cilat nxisin për të bërë krime brutale siç është rasti i “Vrasjes së femrave të punësuara”. Mesatarisht më të shpeshta janë ato më pak të rrezikshme, por jo gjithmonë edhe në formë më të butë. Mendoni kur për herë të fundit jeni “humbur” në atë masë, kur jeni zbrazur në dikë, në fëmijë apo bashkëshort, apo shoferin në automobilin tjetër, kur më vonë, pasi që keni menduar dhe jeni penduar, keni kuptuar se tërbimi nuk ka qenë i nevojshëm të jetë prezent. Gjykuar sipas gjithave, edhe ajo ka qenë dhunë, xhindosje psikike, e cila siç do ta shohim, rrjedhë nga amigdala, qendra e trurit limbistik. Nuk janë të gjitha dhunat limbistike brengosëse. Reagim limbistik është edhe kur dikush sa nuk “pëlcet së qeshuri” nga një anegdotë qesharake. Për të njëjtën bëhet fjalë edhe kur janë në pyetje çastet e kënaqësisë intensive: Dan Jansen pas disa disfatave dhimbëse në lojrat olimpike për medalen e artë në rrëshqitje të shpejtë( të cilën ia kishte premtuar motrës së vet e cila ishte në prag të vdekjes), në fund e kishte fituar medalen e artë në vrapim 1000 metra në lojrat olimpike Dimërore të mbajtura në Norvegji në vitin 1994, derisa gruas së tij iu ishte dhënë ndihma e parë në spital sepse ishte shqetësuar së tepërmi nga gëzimi. QENDRA E TË GJITHA EPSHEVE Tek njerëzit amigdala (rrjedh nga fjala greke për “bajamën”) është gjëndër në formë të bajamës, struktura reciprokisht të lidhura mes vete, e cila shtrihet në trungun cerebral dhe gjendet afër unazës limbistike. Ekzistojn dy amigdala, nga një në çdo anë të trurit, të ngjitura për korën cerebrale. Amigdala e njeriut është relativisht e madhe në krahasim me cilindo paraardhës evolutiv – primat. Hipokampusi dha amigdala kanë qenë dy pjesë themelore të “hundës cerebrale” primitive të cilat, gjatë evolucionit, kanë ndërtuar korteksin dhe neokorteksin. Deri me sot, strukturat limbistike në të shumtën, apo pjesën më të madhe, veprojnë në mësim dhe kujtesë; amigdala është e specializuar për veprimtari emocionale. Nëse amigdala hiqet nga truri, pasojë mbetet mosnjohja e mundësive të vlerësohet vlera e ndodhisë emocionale; kjo gjendje nganjëherë quhet “verbërim afektiv”. Pasiqë i mungon pesha emocionale, humbet ineteresimi për marrëdhënie reciproke. Djaloshit të cilit iu ishte menjanuar amigdala në mënyrë kirurgjike për të mos ketë më sulme të rënda, ai është bërë tërsisht i painteresuar për njerëz dhe është mbyllur në vete duke mos kontaktuar me askë. Edhe pse ka qenë në gjendje të bisedojë, ai më nuk i ka njohur as miqët më të afërt, kusherinjtë, madje as nënën dhe fare nuk ka reaguar ndaj vuajtjes së tyre që kanë pasur për mosinteresimin e tij. Pa amigdal duket se nuk ishte në gjendje t’i njoh ndjenjat e veta, dhe të ndien atë që ndiente.(1) Amigdala shërben si depo për memorien emocionale dhe në këtë mënyrë fiton kuptim: jeta pa amigdal është jetë në të cilën humbet kuptimi i personalitetit. Varësia nga amigdala është shumë më e madhe se sa nga ndjenjat; të gjitha epshet varen nga ajo. Shtazëve të cilave iu është hequr amigdala, apo dëmtuar, iu mungon ndjenja e frikës dhe tërbimi, humbin dëshirën për të garuar apo mes vete të konkurojnë, dhe kështu nuk kanë ndjenjën për pozitën e vet në racën e tyre; emocionet i kanë të topitura apo të zhdukura. Lotët, sinjale të veçanta emocionale për njeriun, inicohen nga amigdala dhe struktura e saj e afërt – girusi singulativ; nëse janë të dëmtuar apo të paralizuar, apo nëse ngushëllimi i qetëson këto pjesë të trurit – qarja ndërpritet. Pa amgidal nuk ka as lot pikëllim për qetësim. Xhozef Ledu(Josef Le Doux), neurolog në Qendrën për neurologji pranë universitetit të Njujorkut, ka qenë i pari i cilie ka zbuluar rolin kyç të amigdalës në trurin emocional.(2) Ledu i përketë gjeneratës së re të neurologëve të cilët i kanë aplikuar metodat e reja dhe teknologjitë me të cilat zbulohen deri me atëherë të panjohura zonat saktësisht të përshkruara të ndikimit trunor, dhe në këtë mënyrë kanë pasur mundësi t’i zbulojnë fshehtësitë esenciale të cilat gjeneratat e herëshme shkenctarësh i kanë konsideruar si të pashpjeguara. Zbulimet e tija mbi lidhjet e trurit emocional i përgënjeshtrojnë mendimet një kohë të gjatë të rrënjosura për sistemin limbistik, duke e vendosur amigdalën si qendër të emocioneve dhe duke iu bashkangjitur strukturave tjera limbistike role të ndryshme.(3) Hulumtimi i Ledeut shpjegon në ç’mënyrë amigdala mund ta merr kontrollën mbi atë se çka bëjmë dhe madje se si truri mendor, neokorteksi, merr vendime. Siç do ta shohim, ndikimi i amigdalës dhe influenca reciproke e amigdalës dhe neokorteksit është thelbi i inteligjencës emocionale. Emocionet e furishme Ka qenë diku rreth orës tre e mëngjesit kur një send i madh ka ra nga plafoni në këndin e djathtë të dhomës sime të fjetjes, duke e mbuluar dhomën me gjera nga nënkulmi. Për një sekond kam kërcyer nga shtrati dhe kam dalë jashtë, nga frika se i tërë plafoni do të shembët. Kur e kuptova se jam jashtë rrezikut, me kujdes përgjova në dhomën e fjetjes për të shikuar se çka ishte ajo që kishte shkaktuar dëmin dhe zhurmën, për të cilën kam menduar se ishte shembur platformi, e kishte shkaktuar grumbulli i madh i kutive të cilat gruaja ime i kishte palosur aty kur e kishte pastruar dollapin. Asgjë nuk kishte ra nga nenkulmi, se nënkulëm as që ka pasë. Plafoni kishte qenë i paprekur, gjithashtu edhe unë. Kërcimi im nga shtrati derisa isha i dremitur, i cili ka mundur të më shpëtoj nga lëndimi i shkaktuar nga shembja e plafonit, e ilustron fuqinë e amigdalës që në momentin e rrezikut të na shty në aksion, para se neokorteksi të mbëri ta regjistroj në tërësi se çfarë po ndodhë. Shtegëtimi i rrezikut që kalon nga syri, apo veshi, përmes talamusit deri tek amigdala, ka vlerë themelore: kursen kohën gjatë rrezikut kur ëshë i nevojshëm reagimi momental. Por kjo lidhje nga talamusi deri tek amigdala përcjellë vetëm një pjesë të vogël të mesazhit senzorik, derisa pjesa më e madhe shkon drejt neokorteksit. Kështu që atë të cilën e gjegjistron amigdala, me këtë rrugë të shpejtë, paraqet, në rastin më të mirë, sinjalin e pacaktuar i cili është më se i mjaftueshëm për paralajmërim. Rruga direkte paraqet përparësi të madhe për kohën cerebrale e cila llogaritet në të qintat e milisekondes. Amigdala tek minjët mund të reagojë për dymbëdhjetë mili-sekonda – një e dymbëdhjeta pjesë e sekondes. Rrugëtimi nga talamusi përmes neokorteksit, deri tek amigdala kalohet për dyfish kohë më të gjatë. Ende duhet të bëhen matjet e ngjajshme në trurin e njeriut, por mesiguri ndjekjet e vrazhda do të jenë edhe një kohë prezente. Siç thekson Ledo : “Nuk duhet sakt ta dini se çka është në pyetje për ta kuptuar rrezikun e mundshëm.”(10) Në termet evolutive, vlera e ekzistimit të rrugës së drejtëpërdrejtë duhet të jetë se është shumë e madhe, pasi që lejon reagim të shpejtë i cili gërvishë disa milisekonda gjatë kohës së reagimit ndaj rrezikut. Këto milidsekonda kanë mundur t’i ruajnë jetat e paraardhësve tonë prasisorëve në aq numër sa që një plan i tillë sot është i dukshëm në rolin e trurit të gjitarëve, duke inkuadruar aty edhe trurin tëndë dhe timin. Në të vërtetë, derisa kjo lidhje ka një kufizim relativ në rolin e jetës mendore të njeriut, në masë të madhe e kufizuar me kriza emocionale, pjesa më e madhe e jetës mendore tek zogjët, peshqit dhe zvarranikët varet nga ajo pasi që ekzistimi i tyre bazohet në vështrimin e tyre të përherëshëm të grabitqarëve apo grabitjeve. “Ky sistem primitiv cerebral më i ulti tek sisorët, paraqet sistemin bazik tek jo-sisorët”, thotë Ledu. “Ai mundëson ndryshimin e shpejtë të emocioneve. Por ky është proces shumë i shpejtë dhe jo i përkryer; qelizat reagojnë shpejtë por jo edhe shumë preciz,” Një joprecizitet i tillë është, për shembull, identike tek ketrat, pasi që i shtynë të shkojnë në anën e sigurtë, duke kërcyer në sinjalin e parë i cili kishte mundur ta paralajmëroj armikun, madje, të nisën kah grabitja triumfale. Por në jetën e njeriut ky lloj jopreciziteti mund të ketë pasoja fatale në marrëdhëniet recirproke se, thënë në përgjithësi, mund të kërcejmë në person apo ndonjë send të gabuar, apo nga ai të ikim. (Marrim si shembull, kamarieren e cila e lëshon tabakun me gjashtë pjata kur e ka parë gruan me gërsheta të dredhura në maje të kokës – të njëjtë siç i ka pasur gruaj për të cilën burri e ka braktisur.) Gabimet e këtilla fillestare emocionale bazohen më parë në ndjenja sesa në arsye. Ledu këtë e quan “emocion prakognativ” reagim i bazuar në moment, apo pjesëve, informacioneve senzorike të cilat nuk janë plotësisht të dalluara, apo të përforcuara për objektin dallues. Ky është segment i papërcaktuar i informacioneve senzorike, sikur tek dallueshmëria nervore e melodisë – në vend se ta dallojmë melodinë vetëm në bazë të disa toneve, perceptimi ynë është i preokupuar me taktet e para të papërcaktuara. Nëse amigdala ndijenë se modeli senzorik i cili paraqitet ka vlerë, ajo e nxituar merr vendim dhe reagon para se të paraqiten dëshmitë e vërteta apo cilido tjetër konfirmim. Ngapak habitë fakti se ne mezi i vërejmë mjegullat e ndjenjave tona eksplozive, e në veçanti se ende jemi robër të tyre. Amigdala mund të reagojë në delirium, apo tërbim, para se korteksi ta kuptojë se çfarë po ndodhë, pasi që emocioni është i papërcaktuar ai krijohet i pavarur nga mendimi. Harmonizimi i emocioneve Lidhja ndërmjet amigdalës (dhe strukturave të ngjajshme limbistike) dhe neokorteksit paraqesin selinë e luftës apo paqes të cilat ngjajnë midis kokës dhe zemrës, mendimeve dhe ndjenjave. Kjo lidhje shpjegon se pse është emocioni i rëndësisë vitale për mendime frytdhënëse, dhe gjatë marrjes së vendimeve të mençura apo çfarë na mundëson që, thjesht, të mendojmë kthjellët. Mos ta harrojmë se emocionet mund ta rrezikojnë mendimin. Neurologët e përdorin termin “memoria punuese” për të shprehur masën e vëmendjes gjatë të cilës mendja mbanë shënime kryesore për kryerjen e detyrës apo problemit, pavarsisht se a janë në pyetje format e përkryera të mendimit për të cilat njeriu hulumton gjatë zgjedhjes së zgjidhjeve të caktuara apo janë ato elemente gjatë zgjidhjes së detyrave në testim. Korteksi parafrontal është zonë cerebrale përgjegjëse për “memorien punuese”.(17) Megjithat, lidhja nga truri limbistik deri tek lobet parafrontale mundësojnë që sinjalet e forta emocionale – shqetësimit, tërbimit e të ngjajshme – të nxisin staticitetin nervor, duke ua mundësuar këtë lobeve parafrontale gjatë mbajtjes së “memories punuese”. Për këtë arsye, kur jemi emocionalisht të shqetësuar themi se nuk mund “të mendojmë qartë” – apo, edhe kur brengosja konstante emocionale e zvogëlon aftësinë intelektuale tek fëmijët dhe nuk lejon rritjen e kapacitetit të mësimit. Kjo paaftësi, nëse është subtile, nuk mund të lidhet me matjen e IQ-us, edhe pse është e dukshme gjatë shumë testimeve evidente neuropsikologjike. Për shembull, sipas një studimi, gjatë një hulumtimii gjatë kohës së testimit neuropsikologjik është zbuluar se djemët, të cilët në shkollën fillore kanë pasur rezultate të IQ-us mbi mesatern prapëseprapë kanë qenë nxënës të dobët, kanë pasur të dëmtuar funksionimin e korteksit frontal.(18) Poashtu kanë qenë impulsiv dhe të brengosur, shpesh të shqetësuar dhe ngatrresarë, që paralajmëron mungesën e kontrollës parafrontale mbi reagimet limbistike. Përkundër potencialit të tyre intelektual, këta janë ata fëmijë të cilët me siguri nuk do të kenë sukses në fakultet, apo do t’i ipen alkoolizmit apo kriminalitetit – dhe atë jo se u është deformuar intelekti, por iu është zvogëluar mundësia për ta kontrolluar jetën emocionale. Truri emocional, gati i ndar nga zonat kortekse të cilat janë të testuara me IQ teste, njëjtë drejtojnë me terbim dhe mëshirë. Këto lidhje emocionale ndërtohen gjatë tërë fëmijërisë me anë të përvojës, e ne, në dëmin tonë, përvojat e këtilla ia lëmë rastit. Në përpjekjen e arritjes largpamëse të të kuptuarit të jetës mendore, Dr Antonio Damasio, neurolog në fakultetin e Medicinës në Ajova, ka realizuar studime të përpikta në dëmtimin tek pacientët të cilët e kanë pasur të këputur lidhjen parafrontale me amigdalën.(19) Marrja e vendimeve tek ata ka qenë e mangët, por gjatë kësaj, nuk e kanë pasur të zvogëluar IQ-n apo të dëmtuar aftësinë kognitive. Përkundër mangësisë së dëmtimit të inteligjencës, ata bëjnë zgjedhje disfatiste në jetën private dhe në punë, por mund të bëhen pafundësisht të preokupuar me marrjen e një vendimi banal, siç është caktimi i takimit. Dr Damasio pohon se vendimi i tyre për të zgjedhur është shumë i dobët shkaku i humbjës së aftësisë për të mësuar në mënyrë emocionale. Si pikë takimi ndërmjet mendimeve dhe ndjenjave(emocioneve), lidhja lobe parafrontale – amigdala paraqet derën kryesore në depon e gjërave të cilat do të na pëlqejnë apo edhe jo gjatë gjithë jetës. Të shkëputur nga kujtesa emocionale në amigdal, pavarsisht nga ajo se çfarë ka dhënë neokorteksi, më nuk lajmërohen reagimet emocionale të cilat kanë qenë të lidhura në të kaluarën, bëhet e përhirtë neutrale. Stimulusja, le të jetë ajo ndonjë shtazë e përkdhelur apo ndonjë i njohur i neveritshëm, më nuk nxitë as joshje e as urrejtje – këta pacient i kanë “harruar” të gjitha leksionet e ngjajshme emocionale sepse janë të ndara nga amigdala ku kanë qenë të deponuara. Fakti si ky, e ka shtyer Dr Damasion në qëndrimin kontra-intuitiv se ndjenjat janë të domosdoshme gjatë marrjes së vendimeve racionale; ato na orientojnë në drejtim të mirë, ku edhe logjika e thatë mund të bëhet shumë më e dobishme. Derisa jemi të ballafaquar në botë me një mori zgjedhjesh (Ku duhet investuar paratë e kursyera? Me kë të martohemi?), mësimi emocional të cilin na e ka dhuruar jeta(siç është kujtimi në investimet e dështuara apo divorci traumatik) dërgon sinjale të cilat e orientojnë vendimmarrjen, i largojnë disa mundësi, duke i vënë disa tjera në vendin e tyre. Në këtë mënyrë, deklaron Dr Damasio, truri emocional është i inkuadruar në procesin e të menduarit sa edhe vetë truri mendorë. Mandej, emocionet i ndihmojnë arsyes. Në lojën e mendimeve dhe ndjenjave, arsimimi emocional i drejton çastet e vendimmarrjeve tona, bashkëpunon me mendjen racionale – e lejon apo nuk e lejon mendimin të vetmuar. Kështu, truri mendor luan rolin kryesor në emocionet tona – përveç çasteve kur emocionet janë jashtë kontrrollës dhe truri emocional tërbohet. Nga kjo del se ne posedojmë dy mendje, dy trura dhe dy lloje të ndryshme të inteligjencës – racionale dhe emocionale. Suksesin tonë në jetë nuk e përcakton vetëm IQ-ja por edhe inteligjenca emocionale. Aq ma shumë, intelekti nuk mund të vijë në shprehje plotësisht pa inteligjencë emocionale. Ishte duhur që gjatë komplementaritetit të sistemit limbistik dhe neokorteksit, amigdala dhe lobet parafrontale, secila nga ato të jenë partnere të barabarta në jetën mendore. Po qe se këta partnerë bashkëpunojnë, inteligjenca emocionale do të rritet, si dhe aftësia intelektuale. Në këtë mënyrë definimi i vjetër i të kundërtave – arsyes dhe ndjenjave;nuk qëndron se ne tentojmë që ta paravlerësojmë emocionin dhe ta kthejmë arsyen në vendin e vet, siç ka thënë Erazmo, por ta gjemë barasëpeshën midis tyre, ideali i arsyes është çlirimi nga vorbulli i emocioneve. Sipas paradigmës së re, duhet harmonizuar kokën dhe zemrën. Për ta mbërri këtë në jetë, së pari duhet saktësisht ta kuptojmë se çka do të thotë të përdoret emocioni në mënyrë inteligjente. Mençuria dhe marrëzia Ende është kontestue se për çfarë arsye Dejvid Pologruto-n, profesor fizike, e kishte therrë me thikë kuzhine studenti i tij. Xhejson H., nxënës shembullor në shkollën e lartë Coral Springs në Florida, kishte vendosur të regjistrohet në fakultetin e medicinës. Dhe atë jo në çfarëdo fakulteti – kishte ëndërruar për Harvard. Mirëpo, profesori i tij nga lënda e fizikës në testim ia kishte dhënë tetëshe. I bindur se tetëshja mund të vë në pyetje qëllimin e tij, Xhejson kishte marrë me vete në shkollë një thikë kuzhine dhe në kacafytje me Pologruton në laboratorin e fizikës e kishte therrur profesorin në pjesën e urëzës, pas të cilës me dhunë e kishte qetësuar. Gjykatësi Xhejsonin e kishte shpallur të pafajshëm si momentalisht të pamatur gjatë kohës së incidentit, derisa grupa prej katër psikologëve dhe psikiatrave ishin betuar se ai ka qenë në gjendje psikotike gjatë konfliktit. Xhejson kishte pohuar se ai kishte planifikuar të bëj vetëvrasje dhe se për këtë kishte shkuar tek Pologruto për t’ia treguar qëllimin e vet për notën e dobët. Pologruto pohon ndryshe: “Mendoj se ka dashtë të më mbysë me thikë”, sepse ka qenë jasht kontrollës shkaku i notës së ultë. Pas transferimit në shkollë private, Xhejson dy vite më vonë kishte diplomuar si nxënësi më i mirë i gjeneratës. Edhe pse e kishte pas notën mesatare dhjetëshe, gjatë mësimit të rregullët, Xhejson kishte ndjekur kurse plotësuese për ta fituar notën mesatere dhjetë plus. Edhe pse Xhejson kishte diplomuar me nderime të larta, profesori i tij i dikurshëm Dejvid Pologruto kishte thënë se Xhejson kurrë s’kishte shkuar për t’i kërkuar falje apo për të marrë përgjegjësi për sulmin.(1) Mbetet pyetja si është e mundur që personi me inteligjencë të jashtëzakonshme të bëj diçka aq iracionale, marrëzi deri në ekstrem? Përgjigjja: inteligjenca akademike nuk ka shumë lidhje me jetën emocionale. Edhe më të mençurit e kësaj bote mund të fundosen ne ujrat e cekta të instikteve të shfrenuara dhe të pakontrolluara; njerëzit me IQ shumë të lartë mund të jenë shumë të dobët në udhëheqjen e jetës. Njëra nga fshehtësitë e njohura në psikologji është mundësia të parashikohet, përkundër mistifikimeve, se kush sakt mund të ketë sukses në jetë në bazë të IQ apo SAT(shkurtesë për Scholastic Aptitude Test që do të thotë testim i prirjes për shkollim)rezultateve, notimeve relativisht jo të sigurta. Por është e vërtetë se në të shumtën e rasteve ekziston lidhshmëria ndërmjet IQ dhe rrethanave jetësore: shumë njerëz me IQ shumë të ulët e tejkalojnë në punë të thjeshta, derisa ata me IQ të lartë dëshirojnë të paguhen mirë, por jo me çdo kusht. Ekzistojnë devijime të mëdha nga rregulla se me IQ mund të parashihet suksesi është më shumë(apo shumë ma shumë) e veçant sesa shembulli ekzistues i cili e dëshmonë këtë rregull. Në njëzet përqind të rasteve IQ-ja i kontribuon faktorëve të cilët e përcaktojnë suksesin në jetë, derisa tetëdhjetë përqind të rasteve janë qështje ndikimesh tjera. Siç e vërenë një hulumtues: “Pjesa më e madhe e suksesit të njeriut në jetë dhe shoqëri është e caktuar nga ndikimet të cilat nuk janë në lidhshmëri me IQ-un, nisur nga statuti shoqëror deri tek fati i rastësishëm”.(2)Madje njëjtë e pranojnë edhe Riçard Hernstajn(Richard Herrnstein) dhe Robert Marej(Robert Murray) në librin The Bell Curve ku iu është dhënë rëndësia primare IQ-së; ata theksojnë: “Ndoshta është ma me mend që brucoshi me SAT rezultate më të mira të mos marroset me idenë që të bëhet matematicient, më mirë do të ishte që të merret me bisnes vetanak, të bëhet senator i Amerikës apo t’i fitojë një milion dollar, por gjatë kësaj mos t’i anashkalojë ëndrrat e tyre…lidhshmëria midis rezultateve të testit dhe suksesit është e padallueshme në raport me numrin e madhë të prirjeve të cilat njeriu i zhvillon gjatë jetës”.(3) Mua më intereson numri i atyre “prirjeve tjera”, dmth. inteligjenca emocionale: aftësia siç është motivimi dhe qëndresa në rast të mossuksesit; mbikëqyrja e instikteve; zotërimi i disponimeve; bashkëpunimi me të tjerët dhe shpresa. Për dallim nga IQ-ja,me histori gati njëqindvjeçare hulumtuese të mijëra njerëzve, inteligjenca emocionale është ide krejtësisht e re. Askush ende me përpikëri nuk mund të thotë se në sa mënyra të ndryshme ajo shfaqet ne jetën e njeriut. Por ajo për të cilën shënimet ekzistuese flasin është fakti se mund të jetë frytdhënëse, nganjëherë shumë më efikase sesa IQ-ja. Ata të cilët dëshmojnë se IQ-ja nuk mund të ndryshohet me përvojë apo edukim, unë në pjesën e pestë të këtij libri do t’i përgjigjem me vërtetësi se aftësitë thelbësore emocionale gjathshtu mund të mësohen dhe të perfeksionohen tek fëmijët – po qe se përpiqemi që këto t’ua mësojmë. Vetënjohja Tregimi i vjetër japonez flet për samurajin luftarak i cili një herë e kishte detyruar Zen urtarin t’ia shpjegoj idenë mbi ferrin dhe parajsën. Urtari me përbuzje ishte përgjigjur: “Ti nuk je asgjë tjetër veçse një budalla i rëndomët, unë nuk kam kohë të humbas me njerëz të tillë!” Pasi që iu ishte thyer krenarija, samurai ishte tërbuar, kishte nxjerrë shpatën, duke uluruar: “Mund të të vras për paturpësinë tënde”. “Ky është ferri”, qetë iu ishte përgjigjur urtari. I befasuar nga e vërteta të cilën ia kishte treguar urtari dhe zemërimi i cili e kishte kapluar, samurai ishte qetësuar, kishte kthyer shpatën në kallëp dhe iu ishte përkulur urtarit duke e falënderuar për mësimin e dhënë. “E kjo është parajsa”, kishte thënë urtari. Njohja momentale e samurait me agresivitetin e tij paraqet dallimin themelore midis ndjenjës momentale dhe njohjes se një ndjenjë e caktuar na ka mposhtur. Këshilla e Sokratit “njihe veten tënde” është porosi kryesore e inteligjencës emocionale – njohja për ndjenjat e njeriut kur ato shfaqen. Në shikim të parë mund të na duket se ndjenjat i kemi të qarta, por kur mendojmë më thellë, do të na bie ndërmend se çdonjëri prej nesh ka qenë i pavetëdijshëm se çfarë ka ndije dhe se tek më vonë jemi bërë të vetëdijshëm atyre ndjenjave. Psikologët përdorin termin shumë kompleks metakognitim për të emërtuar vetëdijën në procesin e të menduarit, si dhe metagjendjen e cila ka të bëj me vetëdijën e njeriut për emocionet personale. Unë prioritet do t’i kisha dhënë termit vetëvetëdije me të cilën emërtohet vëmendja momentale të cilën njeriu ia kushton gjendjeve të brendshme.(1) Gjatë vetëreflektimit mendja vështron dhe shqyrton përvojën, përfshirë këtu edhe emocionet.(2) Kjo karakteristik e vetëdijës kujton në atë të cilën Frojd e perifrazon me “vetëdije gjithëprezente” dhe të cilën ia ka preferuar atyre që merren me psikoanalizë. Ky lloj i vëmendjes nënkupton të gjitha ato të cilat kalojnë të pavërejtura nëpër vetëdije – është dëshmitare kureshtare por pasive. Disa psikoanalist e quajnë “ego i vërejtur”, vetëdije e cila i mundëson analistit t’i kontrollloj reagimet personale gjatë interpretimit të pacientit, si dhe ta vërej se cila rrjedhë e asocijoneve të lira lirohet tek pacienti.(3) Ky lloj vetëdijeje nënkupton se neokorteksi është aktivizuar, posaçërisht në zonat gjuhësore të cilat janë adaptuar për t’i dalluar dhe emërtuar emocionet e krijuara. Vetëvetëdija nuk është vëmendje e preokupuar me emocione, as ajo që zëshëm reagon në atë që ngjanë. Kjo është më tepër një gjendje neutrale e cila i ndihmonë vetëreflektimit, madje edhe gjatë emocioneve të vrullshme. Villijam Stajron(William Styron)ka përshkruar aftësinë e njëjtë të mendjes, duke përshkruar depresionin e vet ku flet për “të qenurit në shoqëri me vetveten tjetër – shpirtin binjak, dëshmitari i cili është, për dallim nga dytëshori(kipci), në gjendje të vështrojë me kureshtje të qetë sesi lufton binjaku i tij”.(4) Kur është plotësisht aktiv, vetëvështrimi mundëson hamonizimin e vetëdijës gjatë reagimit të ndjenjave epshore apo të vrullshme. Kur është më pak aktiv, ai mezi paraqitet si mbrojtës i tërhequr nga përvoja, si rrjedhë paralele e vetëdijës e cila është “cak”: qëndron “pezull’, apo është në rrjedhë të ngjarjeve kryesore, më përpara bëhet i vetëdijshëm për atë që ndodhë sesa asaj në të cilën është thelluar. Për shembull, ekziston dallimi midis gjendjes së zemërimit të theksuar dhe meditimeve vetëreflektive “Unë jam i zemëruar”, madje edhe gjatë kohës së zemërimit. Sa i përketë mekanizmit nervor të vetëdijës, me siguri se në këtë ndryshim subtil të aktivitetit mendor potencohet se aktiviteti i neokorteksit përqendrohet në mbikëqyrjen e pandërprerë të emocionave, si hap të parë drejt arritjes së kontrollës. Vetëdija mbi emocionet është aftësia themelore emocionale mbi të cilën të gjitha të tjerat bazohen, siç është ndërtimi i vetëkontrollës emocionale. Shkurtazi, të jesh i vetëdijshëm do të thotë: “të jemi të vetëdijshëm disponimeve tona, si dhe mendimeve të cilat e përcjellin atë disponim”, siç thotë Xoh Mjer(John Mayer), psikolog në universitetin e Njuhemshirit, i cili së bashku me Piter Salovej nga Jejla ka krijuar teorinë mbi inteligjencën emocionale.(5) vetëvetdija mund të jetë pasive, vëmendje e paanshme mbi gjendjet e brendshme. Mejer ka konstatuar se një senzibilitet i tillë nuk duhet gjithmonë të jetë joaktiv; mendimet e rëndomëta në suazat e vetëdijës emocionale janë: “Nuk duhet kështu të ndihem” apo “Mendoj për gjëra të bukura për t’u disponuar”;ndërsa në rastin e vetëvetëdijes më aktive vjen mendimi i shpejtë: “Nuk mendoj për të”, si një lloj reagimi i cili na shqetëson në mënyrë ekspresive. Edhe pse akziston dallimi logjik midis gjendjes kur bëhemi të vetëdijshëm ndjenjave dhe kur përpiqemi t’i ndryshojmë, Mejer konstaton se për arsye praktike këto dy gjendje zakonisht shkojnë së bashku: ta dallojmë ndjenjën e pakëndshme do të thotë se dëshirojmë të çlirohemi nga ajo. Megjithatë, një njohje e këtillë ndryshon nga përpjekja për t’u përgjigjur vrullshëm ndaj impulseve emocionale. Kur fëmijës i cili është zemëruar në shokun e tij dhe do që ta grushtojë, ne i themi “Mjaft!”, ne mund ta stopojmë në qëllimin e tij por zemërimi akoma do të vazhdojë të tymojë. Mendimet e fëmijës ende mbesin në shfaqjen e zemërimit – “Por ai ma ka vjedhur lodrën” – dhe zemërimi vazhdon me intensitet të njëjtë. Vetëvetëdija shumë ma fuqishëm ndikon në ndjenjat e theksuara averzive: vetënjohja “Unë jam i zemëruar”, na jep liri më të madhe – jo vetëm mundësinë që në të njëjtën ndjenjë të mos reaojmë, por edhe të tentojmë të çlirohemi nga e njëjta. Majer konstaton se njerëzit në mënyra të ndryshme i përcjellin dhe ballafaqohen me emocionet:(6) • Të vetëvetëdijshmit: Pasi që janë të vetëdijshëm asaj të cilën e ndiejn, s’ka dyshim se këta njerëz çojnë jetë të mençur emocionale. Njhohja e emocioneve mund të bëhet bazë për vetitë tjera: ata janë të pavarur dhe të vetëdijshëm kufizimeve të tyre, janë me shëndet të mirë psikik dhe në mënyrë pozitive shikojnë në jetë. Kur janë në disponim të keq, kjo nuk i xhindosë dhe nuk i intrepretojnë ndjenjat e tyre, dhe janë në gjendje që shpejtë ta tejkalojnë jodisponimin. Shkurtazi, vetëdija e tyre iu ndihmon që me ndjenja t’ja dalin. • Të penduarit. Këta njerëz shpesh binë nën ndikim e emocioneve dhe vështirë iu kundrvihen, duket sikur me ta udhëheqin ndjenjat. Janë jostabil dhe jo mjaftë të vetëdijshëm ndjenjave personale ashtu që më parë i pranojnë sesa që gjejnë ndonjë zgjidhje. Për këtë arsye ata rrallë përpiqenë t’i shmangen disponimit të keq duke ndier se nuk kanë kontrollë mbi jetën emocionale. Shpesh bëhen të thyeshëm, pendohen dhe nuk mbajnë mbikëqyrje emocionale. • Të pajtueshmit. Edhe pse këta e kanë të qartë se çfarë ndiejn, ata poashtu pajtohen me emocionet dhe i pranojnë ato, duke mos tentuar që ato t’i ndryshojnë. Janë dy lloje të atyre që pajtohen: ata të cilët zakonisht janë të disponuar mirë, dhe se për këtë arsye nuk kanë nevojë t’i ndryshojnë, dhe të tjerët të cilët janë, edhe pse i njohin ndjenjat e veta, të nënshtruar disponimit të keq por e pranojnë pa përgjegjësi dhe se asgjë nuk bëjnë për ta ndryshuar – në lloj të njejtë hasim tek njerëzit depresiv të cilët janë pajtuar me tmerrin. ZHYTJA NË NËNVETËDIJE Toptija emocionale e Elliotit tregon në mundësinë e ekzistimit të një vargu aftësish të njeriut me ndihmën e të cilave ai i parandienë emocionet e veta. Shikuar neurologjikisht, po qe se dëmtimi i shtegut nervor çon deri tek humbja e aftësive të caktuara, atëherë tek njerëzit të cilëve nuk iu është dëmtuar qendra cerebrale aftësitë e njëjta ishin duhur të jenë të zhvilluara. Sa i përketë rolit të lidhjës parafrontale e cila ndikon në adaptimin emocional, ajo është arsye pse dikush nga ne më lehtë i dallon ndjenjat e frikës apo gëzimit, dmth. emocionalisht janë më të vetëvetëdijshëm. Me gjasë aftësia për introspektim psikologjik varet nga lidhjet e përmendura më lartë. Dikush është më i prirur për aspektet e veçanta simbolike të mendjes emocionale; metafora dhe krahasimi, së bashku me poezinë, këngën dhe përallën shprehen me të njëjtën gjuhë, gjuhën e zemrës. Kështu ndodhë edhe me ëndrrat dhe mitet në të cilat asocionet e lira përcaktojnë rrjedhën e rrëfimit dhe rradhiten nga logjika e mendjes emocionale. Ata të cilët janë në harmoni me zërin e zemrës – gjuhën e emocioneve – me shkathtësi më të madhe do t’i përcjellin mesazhet e tyre, qoftë si shkrimtar, këngëtar apo psikoterapeut. Shkaku i kësaj harmonie të brendshme, ata janë më të talentuar në përcjelljen e “urtësisë së nënvetëdijës” – kuptimit subtil të ëndrrave, imagjinatës dhe simboleve tona si personifikime më të fshehura të dëshirave personale. Vetëvetëdija ka rëndësi kryesore për shpjegimin psikologjik; kjo është shkathtësi të cilën psikoterapia duhet ta stimulojë. Modeli i Hauard Gardnerit – inteligjenca intrapsikike – është amshuar me figurën e Sigmund Frojdit, hartograf i famshëm i dinamikës së fshehtë psikike. Siç e ka shpjeguar Frojdi, pjesa më e madhe e jetës sonë emocionale është e pavetëdijshme; ndjenjat të cilat janë të dukshme, nuk e kalojnë gjithmonë pragun e vetëdijës. Argumentet empirike të kësaj aksiome burojnë nga eksperimentet, të cilat janë bërë, në pavetëdijën emocionale, sië janë rastet kur njerëzit dëshirojnë gjëra të cilat nuk dinë se njëherë veç i kanë përjetuar. Çdo emocion mund të jetë – dhe shpesh është – i pavetëdijshëm. Psikologjikisht emocionet zakonisht paraqiten para se personi të bëhet i vetëdijshëm vetë ndjenjës. Për shembull, kur njerëzve të cilët janë frikësuar nga gjarpëri iu janë treguar fotografitë me gjarpërinj, ata janë djerësitur, që është shenjë e ankthit, edhe pse kanë deklaruar se fare nuk ndjejnë frikë. Djersa shfaqej edhe tek njerëzit të cilëve fotografitë me gjarpërinj iu janë treguar me aq shpejtësi të madhe saqë nuk kanë qenë të vetëdijshëm se çfarë kanë parë. Po qe se ky shqetësim i pavetëdijshëm vazhdohet, me gjasë mund të bëhet mjaft i fortë dhe të depërtojë në vetëdije. Për këtë arsye ekzistojnë dy nivele të emocioneve – e vetëdijshme dhe të pavetëdijshme. Momenti kur emocioni depërton në vetëdije regjistrohet paraqitja e tij, siç është rasti me korteksin frontal.(14) Emocionet të cilat shtresohen nën pragun e vetëdijës mund të kenë ndikim të fortë në reagimet dhe vërejtjet tona, edhe pse s’e dimë se a janë të shkatërruar nga të njëjtat. Marrim si shembull personin i cili heret në mëngjes është shqetësuar nga takimi i pakëndshëm dhe më pas me orë të tëra ashtu i bezdisur, ofendon dhe paarsye i sulmonë ata të cilët nuk e kanë merituar. Individi mund të jetë i pavetëdijshëm shqetësimit konstant dhe do të çuditet po qe se dikush ia tërheqë vërejtjen për këtë, edhe pse shqetësimi është i pavetëdijshëm dhe shkaktar i të gjitha reagimeve të tij. Por nëse personi bëhet i pavetëdijshëm reagimit të tij – kur “regjistrohet” në korteks – gjërat mund të vlerësohen ndryshe dhe personi është në gjendje t’i shmanget ndjenjës paraprake dhe ta ndryshojë qëndrimin dhe disponimin e tij. Në këtë mënyrë vetëvetëdija bëhet themel edhe i një inteligjence bazike emocionale per t’u tejkaluar disponimi i ke ROBËRIT E EPSHEVE Se ti je njeriu i cili i ke duruar të gjitha. Nuk tolerove asgjë, i vetmi që i pranove Edhe goditjet edhe dhuratat e fatit me falënderim të njëjtë… Ma gjej njeriun i cili nuk ëshë rob i epsheve, Dhe do ta mbaj në qendrën e zemrës sime Në zemrën e zemrës sime, sikurse ty… Që nga koha e Platonit si virtyt është konsideruar sensi për ta zotëruar vetveten, forca për t’iu kundërvër valëve emocionale të cilat godasin nga Fati të dhëna, para se të bëhemi “robër të epsheve”. Virtyti i tillë në Greqinë antike është quajtur sophrosyne, apo “kujdesi dhe intelegjenca janë të vetmet udhëheqëse në jetë; maturia, baraspesha dhe urtësia”, kështu e ka përkthyer Page Dubois, ekspert i greqishtës së vjetër. Në Romën antike dhe në kishat e Krishtenizmit të herëshëm e kanë quajtur temperantia, maturi dhe përmbajtje nga goditjet emocionale. Qëllimi është të arrihet baraspesha e jo të shtypen emocionet: çdo njeri posedon vlerën dhe rëndësin personale. Jeta pa epsh do të ishte tokë e shkretë e njëllojtë pa laramani jetësore. Por, siç konkludon Aristoteli, ajo për të cilën synojmë është emocioni i vërtetë, ndjenja e cila është në harmoni me rrethanat. Po qe se emocionet për së tepërmi shtypen çojnë deri tek njëllojshmëria dhe izolimi; nëse janë të pafrenuara, ekstreme dhe zgjasin shumë atëherë bëhen patologjike, siç është rasti i depresionit të përgjithshëm, ankthit të theksuar, mosfrenimit të zemërimit dhe sulmeve manijakiste. Themeli i shëndetit emocional është mbikëqyrja e emocioneve të pakëndshme; ekstreme – emocione të cilat janë shumë intensive dhe zgjasin shumë – gërmojnë stabilitetin tonë. Natyrisht, duke ndier vetëm një lloj të emocioneve; lumturia e pareshtur i ngjanë bexheve të njëllojta me fytyra të qeshura që kanë qenë në modë viteve të 70-ta. Ka shum'çka të flitet për kontributin kreativ të vuajtjes në jetën shpirtërore dhe krijuese; vuajtja mund të ta kalitë shpirtin. Ngritjet dhe ramjet i japin jetës shije, por duhen të jenë të balansuara. Në llogari të zemrës është proporcioni i emocioneve negative dhe pozitive të cilat çojnë në determinimin e mirëqenjes shpirtërore – mes tjerash, të njëjtën e vërtetojnë edhe hulumtimet e disponimit tek më shumë se njëqind femra e meshkuj të cilët kanë pasur me vete biper-a për t’jua kujtuar se në çastet e ndryshme t’i inçizojnë emocionet e tyre. *(1) Njerëzit nuk duhet t’i shmangen disponimeve të këqija për të qenë të kënaqur, më përpara duhet t’i mbajnë nën kontrollë ndjenjat e vrullshme të cilat janë pengesë e çdo ndjenje të këndshme. Edhe ata të cilët kanë sulme të depresionit apo neveritjes, mund të ndihen mirë nëse gjejnë balans në vargun e çasteve të lumtura dhe të gëzuara. Me këtë hulumtim gjithashtu është vërtetuar pavarësia e inteligjencës emocionale në raport me inteligjencën akademike, me faktin se gati fare nuk ekziston lidhja midis vlerësimit apo IQ-së dhe shëndetit emocional. Sikur që ekziston zhurma e mendimeve, ashtu ekziston edhe shushurima konstante emocionale; thirrrne dikë në ora gjashtë të mëngjesit apo në shtatë të mbrëmjës – gjithmonë do ta gjeni në disponim të caktuar. Natyrisht, çdo të dytin mëngjes njeriu mund të jetë ndryshe i disponuar; por nëse dëshirojmë ta vërtetojmë stabilitetin emocional të individit, duhet ta kontrollojmë disponimin për disa javë apo muaj ata do të përpiqen që t’i tregojne si të mira. Thënë ndryshe, tek shumica e njerëzve ndjenjat ekstreme intenzive janë relativisht të shkurta: shumica i përkasim të maturëve, me ramje të lehta në kazanin tonë emocional. Zotërimi i emocioneve kërkon punë konstante: pjesa më e madhe e asaj që bëjmë – veçanërisht në kohën e lirë – është tentim për ta mbikëqyrur disponimin tonë. Të gjitha që i bëjmë prej leximit të romaneve apo shikimit të telivizorit deri tek aktivitetet e ndryshme dhe shoqërimi, mund të jetë rrugë drejt disponimit më të mirë. Mjeshtëria e vetëqetësimit mund të jetë shkathtësi themelore e jetës; disa psikoanalist, siç janë John Bowlby dhe D.W.Winnicott e shohin si një armë kryesore psikike. Teoria supozon se fëmijët emocionalisht të shëndosh e qetësojnë veten, në mënyrën si i kanë bërë prindërit e tyre dhe kështu bëhen më pak të ndijeshëm ndaj ndryshimeve të shpejta të trurit emocional. Siç e pamë, truri është në atë mënyrë i organizuar saqë ne mezi kontrollohemi në çastet kur na pushtojnë emocionet, por edhe nuk e dimë se cilat emocione do të jenë. Por ne mund ta caktojmë kohëzgjatjen e tyre. Nuk paraqesin problem shumëllojshmëria e ndjenjave të pikëllimit, brengosjes apo zemërimit; në përgjithësi këto lloje të disponimit me kohë dhe durim kalojnë. Nëse këto emocione janë me intensitetit më të fortë dhe zgjasin përtej kufive të qëndrueshmërisë, atëherë bëhen jashtëzakonisht dhimbëse – ankth kronik, zemërim i pakontrolluar, depresion. E në rastet më ekstreme, për t’u sheruar këto, nevoitet, farmakoterpai, psikoterapia apo te dyja së bashku. Në ato çaste, si shenjë e vetërregullimit emocional është pranimi se sulmet kronike në trurin emocional janë aq shumë të fuqishme sa që nuk mund të ndalen pa ndihmën e barërave. Për shembull, 2/3 e të sëmurëve nga skizofrenia maniakodepresive kurrë nuk ka qenë të shëruar. Por litiumi dhe barërat bashkëkohore mund t’i parandalojnë format karakterisitke ciklike paralizave depresive të cilat përcillen me sulme maniakiste gjatë kohës kur gërshetohen entuziazmet kaotike dhe grandioziteti i mosdurimit të zemërimit. Një nga problemet që kanë maniakët depresiv qëndron në faktin se, derisa janë në agonin maniakiste, shpesh ndihen jashtëzakonisht të sigurtë dhe nuk e konsiderojne të arsyeshme të kërkojnë ndihmë, përkundër vendimeve katastrofike që i marrinë. Tek çrregullimet e këtilla emocionale ilaçet psikiatrike janë ato të cilat i ndihmojnë pacientit që me lehtësi më të madhe ta menaxhojë jetën. Por kur ësht fjala për mposhtjen e disponimeve rëndom të këqija, atëherë mbesim në duart e vetëshërimit. Për fat të keq, një shërim i tillë nuk ndihmon gjithmonë – konkludim në të cilin ka ardhur Diane Tice, psikologe nga Case Western Reseve University, e cila i ka testuar më tepër se katër mijë meshkuj dhe femra, për të ditur, mënyrat të cilat i kanë shfrytëzua për t’iu shmangur disponimeve të këqija dhe në ç’masë kanë qenë keto metoda frytëdhënëse për ta. *(2) Nuk pajtohen të gjithë me premisën filozofike se disponimet e këqija mund të ndërrohen; ka njerëz, ka hulumtuar Tajs, “me disponim të njëjtë”, dmth. më shumë se pesë për qind të cilët kanë deklaruar se kurrë nuk mundohen ta ndryshojnë disponimin pasi që, sipas tyre, të gjitha emocionet janë të “natyrshme” dhe duhet përjetuar si të tilla, pavarsisht sesa deprimuese janë. Këta janë ata të cilët gjithmonë anojnë të jenë keq të disponuar për arsye pragmatike: mjekët të cilët duhen të duken të depresionuar për të qenë në gjendje t’ia kumtojnë pacientit lajmin e keq; aktivitetet sociale të cilat kultivojnë zemërimin e tyre për shkak të padrejtësive kështu që në këtë mënyrë bëhen të frytshëm në luftë kundër po të njëjtave; madje edhe djaloshi i cili ka thënë se e ka ngritë tërbimin e vet për t’i ndihmuar vëllaut të tij në luftë kundër dhunuesve. Derisa disa njerëz kanë qenë të bindur në mëyrë makiaveliste në çështjen e manipulimit me ndjenja – fajdexhitnjtë të cilët me qëllim tërbohen për të qenë të rreptë ndaj borxhlive. *(3) Por pranë këture ndjenjave të rralla dhe qëllimisht të mbajtura, gati të gjithë janë ankuar se kanë qenë në mëshirën e disponimeve personale. NDJENJAT E GABUARA, TË MENDUARIT E GABUAR Jam e brengosur për fëmijun tim. Pikërisht ka filluar të luaj futboll për ekipin e seniorëve, kështu që me siguri tash mund të lëndohet ndonjëherë. Nervozohem derisa e shikoj duke lujatur, kështu që e kam ndërprerë t’i përcjellë ndeshjet. Jam e sigurtë se djali është dëshpëruar që nuk e shikoj, por thjesht ajo është shumë e vështirë për mua. Personi i cili flet shërohet nga ankthi; ajo e kupton se mënyra e të menduarit të saje rrezikon jetën të cilën ajo dëshiron ta çoj.(11) Por kur afrohet çasti të merrë vendime për gjëra të thjeshta, siç është shkuarja në ndeshje ku luan djali i saj, imagjinata e saj preokupohet me mendime për vdekjen e djalit. Ajo nuk ka zgjedhje të lirëshme; brengosja nuk ia lejon të gjykoj drejtë. Siç do ta shohim, brengosja është palcë i efektit negativ të ankthit për të gjitha aftësitë mendore. Brengosja, natyrisht, me diçka është edhe reagimi dobishëm kur gjërat shkojnë teposhtë – përgatitja shumë e zellëshme mendore për kërcnimin e parandier. Për një përsëritje të këtillë mendore është pengesë e rrezikshëme kognitive kur bëhet shprehi e rëndomët e cila e pengon koncentrimin, duke i shkatërruar edhe të gjitha përpjekjet tjera që në diçka të orientohemi. Ankthi e varros intelektin. Për shembull, kur është kërkesa e ndërlikuar intelektuale dhe puna e lodhshme siç është mbikëqyrja e komunikacionit ajror, ankthi i rritur është tregues më se i sigurtë se personi i cili do të paraqitet për këtë punë nuk do ta kaloj trajnimin. Është e sigurtë se njerëzit me ankth nuk nuk do t’ia dalin edhe përkundër rezultateve shumë të mira të testimeve të inteligjencës, siç e ka treguar hulumtimi në të cilin kanë marrë pjesë 1790 studentë në trajnimin për administrator në komunikacionin ajror.(12) Ankthi gjthashtu ndikon në angazhimin intelektual: në bazë të 126 hulumtimeve të ndryshme me më shumë se 36000 kandidat, është konstatuar se personat e brengosur kanë rezultate më të dobëta në testimet teorike, pavarsisht nga vlerësimet – notës në testim, notës mesatare apo testit të suksesit.(13) Kur I kanë lutur njerëzit e prirur për brengosje të bëjnë detyra kognitive dhe t’i radhitin objektet e ndryshme në dy kategori(grupe) dhe gjatë kësaj të tregojnë se për çfarë janë duke menduar, ata kanë menduar negativisht: “Këtë nuk do të mund ta bëj”, “Nuk jam mjaft i rryer për kësi lloj testesh” dhe arsyetime të tjera të ngjajshme.,që qartë kanë nfdikuar në marrjen e vendimeve mbi zgjedhjet. Por kur e kanë lutur grupën e të pabrengosurëve të brengosen pesëmbëdhjetë minuta, aftësia e tyre për të kryer të njëjtën detyrë dukshëm është zvogëluar. E kur iu është dhënë pauza prej pesëmbëdhjetë minutave të brengosurëve për t’u relaksuar – që e ka zbutur brengosjen – nuk kanë pasur kurrfarë problemi para fillimit të testimit.(14) Testin mbi ankthin i pari në mënyrë shkencore e ka përpunuar Riçard Allpert(Richard Alpert) gjatë viteve të 60-ta, i cili më është rrëfyer se e ka zgjedhur këtë fushë të hulumtimit sepse si student gjithnjë ka qenë nervoz dhe dobët ka kaluar në testime,për dallim nga kolegët e tij Rallf Haer(Ralph Haber) i cili e ka kuptuar se trema para provimit në të vërtetë i ndihmonë ta jep provimin.(15) Krahas studimeve tjera, hulumtimi i tyre ka treguar se ekzistojnë dy tipe studentësh të ankthshëm: ata të cilët ankthi nuk i lejonë të kenë sukses në provime dhe të tjerët, dhe të tjerët përkundër stresit, arrinë rezultate të mira – apo, ndoshta, duke i falënderuar stresit.(16) Është interesant se tek testimi i ankthit që studentët, siç është Haber, droja se a do të kenë sukses në provim i shtynë të punojnë mundimshëm gjatë kohës së përgatitjes së povimit dhe kështu arrinë suksese, derisa të tjerët i paralizon. Tek personat që janë jashtëzakonisht të ankthshëm, siç është Alpert, frika para provimit ndikon në të menduar dhe kujtesë, të cilat janë të domosdoshme për mësim efikas, ndërsa gjatë provimit e obstrukson aftësinë mendore e cila është bazë e suksesit. Numri i brengosjeve të cilën njerëzit i kanë shfaqur gjatë testimit gjithmonë kanë qenë parashikime mossuksesi.(17) Brengosja, thjesht, i zvogëlon kapacitetet mendore të domosdoshme për kryerjen e detyrave intelektuale dhe përcjelljen e informatave; nëse jemi të preokupuar me mossuksesin, edhe koncentrimi jonë, i cili ndihmon ta kuptojmë përgjigjen, bëhet shumë më i vogël. Në anën tjetër, njerëzit të cilët me mjeshtëri i frenojnë emocionet mund të kenë dobi nga ankthi – për shembull, me rastin e fillimit të fjalimit apo provimit – e cila i motivon të përgatiten mirë dhe të përjetojn sukses. Në literaturën psikologjike klasike lidhja në mes ankthit dhe suksesit, duke ndërlidhur këtu edhe aktivitetin mendor, shenohet me shkronjën U të përmbysur. Maja e shkronjës U të përmbysur paraqet marrëdhënien e harmonizuar në mes ankthit dhe suksesit, me ngritje të dobët të nervozës e cila nxitë në të arriturat e shkëlqyeshme. Por masa jo e mjaftueshme e ankthit – pjesën e poshtme të shkronjës U të përmbysur – e çon deri në apati dhe motivim të ulët për të dhënë krejt nga vetja për të pasur sukses; derisa ankthi i rritur e pamundëson suksesin. Admirimi i matur – apo hypomania, siç e quajn profesionalisht, i përketë gjendjeve optimale tek shkrimtarët dhe në rastet e thirrjeve tjera kreative të cilat kërkojnë mendime të lira dhe të shumëllojshme; një gjendje e këtill gjendet në majen e shkronjës së U të kthyer. Por nëse euforia është e pamundur të kontrollohet ajo shndërrohet në mani, siç është ndryshimi i disponimit tek personat me mani-depresive, me atë rast sulmet e bëjnë të pamundur të menduarit e matur apo të shkruarit e suksesshëm,edhe pse idetë lirshëm burojnë – aq më tepër, aq shumë lirshëm saqë vështirë të gjendet njëra për ta përfunduar punën e filluar. Derisa zgjatë, disponimi i mirë e rritë aftësinë e të menduarit fleksibil dhe të ndërlikuar poashtu mundëson që të gjendet zgjidhja për problemet intelektuale dhe interpersonale. Kjo do të thotë se nëse kishim dashtë t’i ndihmojmë dikujt ta zgjidh problemin, duhet t’ia tregojmë një barcoletë të mirë. Duket se qeshja, si lloj admirimi, i ndihmon njerëzve të mendojnë hapur dhe më lirshëm të shprehen, duke i vërejtur detajet të cilat, në të kundërtën, kishin mundur të ikin – kjo nuk është më vetëm aftësi kreative e domosdoshme për punë kreative, por edhe shkathtësi e njohjes së lidhjeve të ndërmjetme dhe parashikimit të pasojave si rrjedhoj e vendimeve të mara. Dobia intelektuale qeshjes së mirë duket më së miri në rastet e gjetjes së zgjidhjeve kreative. Sipas një studimi, njerëzit posa i kanë parë gabimet e spikerëve përmes videos, ma me sukses kanë zgjedhur enigmat të cilat psikologët qe një kohë të gjatë i përdorin gjatë testimit të mendimit kreativ.(18) Gjatë testimit, njerëzve iu kanë dhënë shkrepësa, qiriu dhe kutia me thumba, dhe janë lutur ta vendosin qiriun në pano prej tape në atë mënyrë që dylli të mos bie ne dysheme. Shumica e nejrëzve të cilëve iu është parashtruar problemi kanë ardhur në gjendje “jo të menduarit funksional, kjjo do të thotë se ata kanë menduar t’i përdoorin objektet e dhëna në mënyrë më konvencionale. Por të tjerët të cilët pikërisht në atë çast i kishin shikuar inqizimet humoristike, në krahasim me të tjerët të cilët e kishin shikuar filmin mbi matemetikën apo të cilët kishin ushtruar “detyra”, kishin ardhur deri tek zgjidhja kreative: kishin gozhduar kutinë për tabele e cila e cila kishte shërbyer si mbajtëse për qiri. Madje edhe ndryshimi i lehtë i disponimit mund të ndikoj në procesin e të menduarit. Disponimi i mirë i njerëzve, derisa planifikojnë apo marin vendime, kanë avantazh perceptibile e cila ua mundëson të menduarit më të llojllojshëm dhe më fleksibil. Arsyja për këtë është në faktin se kujtesa është gjendje e veçant mendore; kështu që, derisa jemi mirë të disponuar neve na kujtohen ngjarjet e mira dhepozitive; nëse ndihemi mirë derisa mendojmë për shkaqet “për” dhe “kundër” veprimit tonë, vendimet tona kujtesa do t’i orientojë në drejtim pozitiv dhe nuk na lejon që, për shembull, të bëjmë diçka të paparishikueshme apo riskante. Njëkohësusht, gjatë disponimit të keq, kujtesa lëvizë kah drejtimi negativ, dhe kështu me siguri se me frikë do të përcaktohemi për vendim jashtëzakonisht të kujdesshëm. Emocionet e pakontrolluara e pengojnë intelektin. Por, siç e kemi parë në kapitullin e pestë, ne jemi në gjendje ta vendosim kontrollën mbi emocionet; një aftësi e këtillë emocionale është zotëruese mbi shkathtësitë dhe ndikon në të gjitha llojet e angazhimeve intelektuale. . le të na kujtohen disa prej rasteve: përparësitë e shpresës dhe optimizmit, si dhe çastet e admirimit kur njerëzit e tejkalojnë vetveten. RRËNJËT E EMPATISË I kthehemi Gerit, kirurg brilant por aleksitimik(alexithymik, fjalë greke që do të thotë munges fjalësh për ndjenjat-emocionet), i cili të fejuarës së vet Elen i kishte shkaktuar dhimbje sepse nuk kishte qenë i vetëdijshëm ndjenjave të veta dhe të saja. Sikur shumë aleksitimikëve, edhe atij i ka munguar empatia por dhe mendjemprehtësia. Nëse Elen kishte thënë se është e padisponuar, Geri nuk do të kishte ditur ta ngushllonte; kur ajo fliste për dashurinë, ai ndërronte temën. Geri vënte vërejtje të “dobishme” në mendimet e Elen, duke mos e kuptuar se kritikat jo se nuk e ndihmonin përkundrazi ajo ndihej e sulmuar. Empatia krijohet si formë e vetëvetëdijës; sa më mirë që i njohim emocionet tona, aq më lehtë do t’i kuptojmë ndjenjat e të tjerëve.(1) Aleksitimikët, si Geri, që nuk kanë përfytyrime së çfarë ndiejnë vet, plotësisht humben kur duhet njohur emocionet e të tjerëve. Ata janë emocionalisht të shurdhër. Notat dhe akordet emocionale të cilat i komponojnë fjalët dhe veprimet tona – rëndësia e tonit të zërit apo të ndryshimit të qëndrimit, qetësia dominante apo paralajmrimi i vibrimit – kalojnë të pavërejtura. Konfuziteti nga ndjenjat personale, aleksitimikët gjithmonë befasohen kur të tjerët ua shfaqein ndjenjat e veta. Kjo pafatësi për t’u deshifruar emocionet e njerëzve tjerë paraqet deficit të madh në inteligjencës emocionale, dhe humbjes tragjike të humanitetit. Për të gjitha marrëdhëniet, rrënjëve të dashamirësisë, largim nga harmonia emocionale, nga aftësia empatike. Aftësia – për ta njohur tjetrin se si ndihet – paraqitet përmes të gjitha vargjeve të mjeshtërive jetësore, prej tregëtisë e menaxhmentit, dashurisë dhe atësisë, deri tek mëshira dhe aktiviteti politik. Mungesa e empatisë poashtu është e rëndësishme. Mungesën e empatisë e gjejmë tek psikopatët krimogjen, dhunusëve dhe sulmuesëve. Njerëzit rrallë i shprehin emocionet me fjalë; ndjenjat shumë më shpesh shprehen me shenja tjera. Aftësia për t’u lexuar shenjat e pathëna është çelës për parandjenjën e emocioneve të të tjerëve: toni i zërit, gjestikulimi, grimasa e fytyrës. Me gjasë studimet më voluminoze mbi aftësitë e njeriut për t’i interpretuar mesazhet joverbale i ka bërë me studentët e vet Robert Rozentall(Robert araozenthal), psikolog nga Harvardi. Ai e ka projektuar testin e empatisë PONS – Profile of Nonverbal Sensitiv(në përkthim “Profili i sensualitetit joverbal”, më tutje në tekst PONS), dmth. një mori video inçizimesh me gratë e reja të cilat i shprehin ndjenjat e veta, nga neveria deri tek dashuria amënore.(2) Skenat radhiten nga sulmet e xhelozisë deri tek lutja për falje, nga falenderimi deri tek mashtrimi. Video-materiali është i montuar në atë mënyrë që në një shirit në çdo sekuenc një deri në dy mënyra të komunikimit joverbal qëllimisht janë të hijesuara; edhe fjalët kanë qenë të heshtura, kështu që, përveç atyre joverbale, janë larguar të gjitha shenjat e komunikimit. Në video inçizimet tjera janë paraqitur vetëm lëvizjet e trupit, si dhe mënyrat tjera të komunikimit joverbal, kështu që shikuesit duhen ta njohin emocionin në bazë të shenjës së veçant joverbale. Gjatë testimit më tepër se shtatë mijë njerëz në Amerikë, dhe në tetëmbëdhjetë vende të tjera të botës, është konkluduar se përparësitë e mjeshtërisë së interpretimit të ndjenjave e të tjerëve në bazë të shenjave joverbale kanë personat të cilët janë emocionalisht më stabil dhe në shoqëri më të popullarizuar dhe më ndërmarrës, edhe që nuk është për t’u habitur – më të ndijeshëm. Për këtë lloj empatie, shikuar në përgjithësi, femrat janë më të prirura sesa meshkujt. Dhe njerëzve të cilëve iu është ndryshuar sjellja gjatë testimit prej dyzet e pesë minutave – shenjë se mund ta kuptojnë mjeshtërinë e empatisë – gjithashtu kanë pas marrëdhënie më të mira me gjinin e kundërt. Atëherë nuk duhet të habitë fakti se përse empatia ndihmon në jetën romantike. Duke i mbajtur zbulimet e elementeve tjera të inteligjencës emocionale, është vërejtur lidhja e rastësishme ndërmjet poenave të fituar nga matjet e zgjuarsisë epatike dhe SAT me poenat e IQ të fituara nga sukseset ne shkollë. Gjithashtu është vërejtur se empatia nuk varet nga inteligjenca akademike, e cila është parë gjatë PONS testimit që ka qenë ekskluzivisht i punuar për fëmijët. Në bazë të testimeve të 1011 fëmijëve është parë se ata janë më të shkathtë në leximin e ndjenjave përmes metodës joverbale dhe se këta kanë qenë më të adhuruarit në shkollë gjithashtu edhe emocionalisht më stabil.(3) Kanë qenë nxënës më të mirë, edhe pse mesatarja e tyre e IQ-së nuk ka qenë më e madhe se sa tek nxënësit tjerë të cilët kanë qenë më pak të shkathët në leximin e mesazheve verbale – që d[o të thotë se zotërimi i shkathtësive emocionale ua lehtëson fëmijëve suksesin në shkollë (apo thjeshtë, arsimtarët më shumë i adhurojnë). Sikurse fjalët që janë “shikim” i mendjes racionale, ashtu edhe shenjat joverbale janë mesazhe të mendjes emocionale. Nëse fjalët e personit të caktuar nuk janë në harmoni me tonin e zërit të tij, gjestikulimin apo edhe shenjat tjera joverbale, e verteta emocionale do të tregohet me mënyrën e të shprehurit e jo me kuptimin e fjalës. Gjatë studimit të komunikimit, është vërtetuar rregulla e përgjithshme se 90% të mesazheve emocionale janë joverbale. Derisa mesazhet siç janë tensionimi i zërit të dikujt, gjestikulimet e furishme dhe nervozizmi, gjithmonë pranohen në mënyrë të pavetëdijshme, pa shqyrtim të posaqëm në përmbajtjen e mesazhit, ato thjesht heshtazi pranohen dhe heshtazi iu përgjigjemi. Shkathtësia e cila na mundëson që të kemi sukses në këtë gjthashtu në të shumtën e rasteve mësohet heshtazi. SI SHPALOSET EMPATIA Në momentin kur Houp, foshnje nëntmuajshe, e kishte parë duke u rrëzuar foshnja tjetër, sytë iu ishin mbushur me lot dhe zhagas iu ishte afruar nënës për ta ngushlluar, sikur të kishte qenë edeh vet e lënduar. Ndërsa Majklli katërmbëdhjetëmuajsh ia kishte dhuruar ariun e mëndafsht shokut të tij Poll i cili kishte qajtur; por kur Poll ende kishte vazhduar së qari Majklli ia kisht dhënë edhe mbulesën të cilën më së shumti e kishte dashur. Të dyja skenat e ngushllimit i kanë parë nënat të cilat kanë qenë të trajnuara për t’i regjistruar aktet e empatisë. Që nga dita e parë e lindjes foshnjet shqetësohen kur i dëgjojnë bebet tjera duke qarë – reagim të cilin disa e shohin si embrion të hershëm të empatisë.(5) Psikologët të cilët merren me zhvillimin psikologjik të fëmijëve kanë zbuluar se bebet e ndiejnë ngushllimin para se në tërësi ta kuptojnë se janë qenie të veçanta, të ndara nga njerëzit e tjerë. Madje edhe disa muaj pas lindjes, bebet reagojnë ndaj shqetësimeve të jashtme sikur të jenë vetë të shqetësuara dhe qajnë kur shohin lotët e fëmijëve tjerë. Tek në moshën një vjeçe fillojnë ta kuptojnë se dhimbja e tjetër kujt nuk është edhe dhimbja e tyre, edhe pse ende mbesin të habitura me veprimet e veta. Për shembull, gjatë një studimi të Martin Hofman-it(Martin Hoffman), nga New York University, njëvjeçari e kishte sjellur nënë e vet për ta ngushlluar shokun e tij të përlotur, duke e injoruar nënën e shokut të përlotur e cila poashtu kishte qenë prezente në dhomë. Ky konfuzion është i mundur të vërehet edhe atëherë kur fëmijët një vjeçe imitojnë dhimbjen e të tjerëve, me siguri për ta kuptuar më mirë se çfarë ndijen vet; për shembull, nëse një fëmijë lëndon gishtin, tjetri moshatar do ta vë gishtin në gojë për ta vërtetuar se a është edhe ai i lënduar. Një bebe kishte fshirë lotët kur e kishte parë nënën e saj duke qarë, edhe pse lot nuk kishte pasë. Mimika motorike- term punues për fjalën empati është nocion i cili është përdorur për të parën herë në vitin 1920 nga E.B.Titçener(E.B.Titchener), psikolog amerikan. Ky kuptim pak dallohet nga përkthimi origjinal i fjalës greke empatheia në anlisht, që dë të thotë “të ndjehet brendia”, termin të parët e kanë përdorur teoreticientët e estetikës për ta shprehur aftësinë e dikujt për ta vërejtur përvojën subjektive në personin tjetër. Sipas teorisë së Titçerit teoria e empatisë buron nga lloji i imitimit fizik të dhimbjes së tjetër kujt, i cili nxitë ndjenjën e njëjtë në vetvete. Ai ka kërkuar fjalën e cila do të dallohej nga fjala ngushllim i cili mund të ndjehet në rastet e fatkeqësive të cilat i ndodhin të tjerëve, por pa njohjen fundamentale se çfarë ai person ndijen. Mimika motorike zhvillohet tek fëmijët e moshës dy vjetë e gjysëm kur fillojnë ta dallojnë se dhimbja e të tjerëve nuk është dhimbje e tyre dhe bëhen më të afërt t’i ngushllojnë të tjerët. Incident tipik, nga ditari i një nënëje: Foshnja e fqijut qanë…dhe Xheni i afrohet, duke tentuar t’i jep ëmbëlsira. Ajo ende i shkon pas dhe fillon edhe vetë të qajë. Mandej përpiqet ta lëmoj, por fëmija largohet…Foshnja është qetësuar, por Xheni ende është e brengosur. Ajo vazhdon t’i bie lodra dhe ta lëmoj në kokë dhe supe.(6) Në këtë nivel të rritjes së tyre, bebet fillojnë të dallohen sipas senzibilitetit për shqetësimet emocionale e të tjerëve, prej të cilëve disa janë, sikur Xhen thelbsisht të interesuar, ndërsa të tjerët adaptohen. Një varg studimesh të cilat i kanë udhëhequr Mariana Radke-Jerou(Mariana Radke-Yerrow) dhe Karolin Zan-Vaksler(Carolyn Zahn-Waxler) pranë National Institute of Mental Health, kanë treguar se brengosja empatike në të shumtën do të njihet në varsi nga ajo se si prindërit i kanë edukuar fëmijët. Ato kanë konkluduar se fëmijët më shumë bëhen empatik nëse gjatë edukimit iu kushtohet vëmendje në disponim i cili është i nxitur nga sjellja e keqe e fëmijës: “Shih si e ka pikëlluar”, në vend see “Kjo është keq”. Ato kanë konkluduar se empatia fëmijërore formëzohet duke i vështruar të tjerët se si reagojnë ndaj fatkeqësive të tyre; duke imituar atë që shohin, fëmijët zhvillojnë vargun e regimeve empatike, veçanërisht kur i ndihmojnë njerëzit e tjerë kur janë të brengosur. JETA PA EMPATI: MENDJA E DHUNUESIT, MORALI I SOCIOPATIT Erik Ekhart(Eric Eckardt) ka qenë i involvuar në krimin më famoz: si truproje i patinatorës Tonja Harding(tonya Harding) Ekhart ka organizuar një grupë kriminelësh për ta sulmuar Nensi Kerigan(Nancy Karrigan), në lojërat olimpike të vitit 1994, në konkurimin për medalën e artë në patinazh artistik për femra. Me rastin e sulmit, Kerigan ka lënduar gjurin dhe nuk ka qenë në gjendje të ushtrojë gjatë muajti trajnues vendimtar. Megjithatë, kur E khart e ka parë Karigan-in në televizor duke qarë, përnjeherë është penduar, dhe ka dal me shokun që ta ndaj fshehtësinë – fillimi i cili ka shpie deri tek arrestimi i sulmuesit. Aq është fuqia e empatisë. Por është tipike, dhe tragjike, sepse empatinë nuk e ndiejnë ata të cilët kanë bërë krime më mizore. Devijimet psikologjike zakonisht vërehen tek dhunuesit, sulmuesit e fëmijëve dhe ata që bëjnë dhunë në familje: ata nuk janë në gjendje të ndiejnë empati. Paaftësia për ta ndier dhimbjen e viktimës u lejon që të përkundën me gënjeshtra të cilat nxisin krimin. Tek dhunuesit gënjeshtrat flasin: “Femrat vërtetë dëshirojnë të jenë të dhunuara” apo “ Po qe se përpiqet të më kundërshtojë, do t’i tregoj une asaj…”; dhunuesit thonë: “Unë nuk e lëndoj fëmijun, vetëm e vërtetoj se e dua” apo “Kjo është vetëm një formë e dashurisë”; prindërit të cilët i keqtrajtojnë fëmijët e tyre, arsyetohen se: “Ky është vetën edukim më i ashpër”. Këto vetëarsyetime janë mbledhur në bazë të deklaratave të njerëzve të cilët janë shëruar nga problemet e lartëpërmendura, i kanë thënë derisa e kanë sulmuar viktimën apo janë përgatitur ta bëjnë krimin. Mungesa e empatisë te këta njerëz të cilët i shkaktojnë viktimave dhimbje gati gjithmonë është pjesë e ciklit emocional me të cilin fillon akti mizor. Dëshmitë e ciklit emocionale me të cilën zakonisht fillon krimi seksual siç është dhunimi i fëmijëve.(17) Cikli fillon me çrregullimin e ndjenjave të dhunuesit: zemërimit, depresionit, vetmisë. Ndjenjat e ngjajshme mund të nxiten duke i shikuar në televizor çiftet e lumtura, e mandej pason ndjenja e depresionit shkaku i vetmisë. Mandej dhunuesi kërkon ngushllim në fantazitë e këndshme; e ajo është zakonisht afërsia me fëmijën; fantazimi shndërrohet në seksualitet dhe përfundon me masturbim. Mandej dhunuesi ndien lehtësim, por kjo është jetëshkurtë; vetmia dhe depresioni kthehen të përforcuara. Dhunuesi fillon të mendoj se si ta realizojë të imagjinuarën, duke u arsyetuar se: “Nuk bëjë kurrgjë të keqe nëse fëmiju nuk është fizikisht i lënduar” apo “Nëse fëmija me të vërtetë nuk dëshiron të bëj dashuri me mua, ai mund ta ndërpres këtë”. Në këtë gjendje dhunuesi e shikon fëmijën përmes objektivit të fantazisë perverse, pa empati të cilën fëmija në këtë situat sinqerisht kishte ndije. Kjo ndarësi emocionale është karakteristikë për të gjitha që pasojnë, prej planit pasues se si të lihet fëmija vetëm, përsëritjeve brengosëse së çfarë mund të ndodhë, deri tek përfundimi i planifikimit. E gjithë kjo ndodhë sikur fëmija të mos i ketë ndjenjat e veta të ndërlidhura në këtë; në vend të kësa, dhunuesi e imagjinon sjelljen pjesëmarrëse të fëmijës. Ndjenjat e fëmijës – frika, neveria, trishtimi – dhunuesi nuk i regjistron. Nëse diçka e papritur ndodhë, do ta “prishë” planin e tij. Mënyra e re e shërimit e krijuar për dhunuesit e fëmijëve dhe dhunuesit të tipit të ngjajshëm në plan të parë e qet mungesën e empatisë në raport me viktimën. Gjatë një programi më të avansuar, dhunuesit lexojnë shembuj trishtues të krimit, i ngjashëm me krimin e tyre, të rrëfyer nga këndvështrimi i viktimës. I shikojnë video inçizimet e viktimave të cilat me lot në sy tregojnë se çfarë do të thotë të jesh i dhunuar. Mandej dhunuesit shkruajnë për krimin e tyre nga pozicioni i viktimës, duke u munduar ta imagjinojnë se çfar ka ndier viktima. Duke ua lexuar shembullin personal grupës terapeutike dhe duke u munduar të përgjigjen në pyetjet mbi sulmin, gjithashtu nga këndvështrimi i viktimës. Në fund, përsëri në rolin e viktimës, dhunuesit kalojnë aktin e krimit të simuluar. Villijam Piters(William Pithers), psikolog burgu në Vermont i cili e ka zhvilluar këtë lloj terapie-biseduese, më ka thënë: “Empatia në raport me viktimën ndryshon perceptimin ashtu që mohimi i dhimbjes, qoftë edhe në imagjinatën e njeriut, është e vështirë”, në këtë mënyrë i motivon meshkujt që të luftojnë kundër lakmive të tyre perverse seksuale. Kriminelët seksual të cilët e kanë kaluar këtë program të shërimit pas lirimit nga burgu kanë bërë përgjysmë më pak krime të llojit të ngjashëm në krahasim me ata të cilët nuk janë shëruar. Asnjë terapi nuk do t’ju ndihmojë po qe se iu mungon motivimi fillestar i inspiruar në empati. Edhe pse ekziston shpresa minimale për fillimin e ndërtimin e empatisë tek dhunuesit, siç janë dhunuesit e fëmijëve, vështirë është të besohet se ajo do të lajmërohet tek tipat tjerë krimogjen (sipas diagnozave psikiatrike, me gjuhë moderne të quajtur – sociopat). Psikopatët janë raste të pashërueshëm, sharmant por tërsisht të privuar nga ndjenja e fajsisë, madje edhe në rastet e krimeve më monstruoze më të pashpirta. Psikopatia – paafatasia për t’u ndier dhimbja dhe empatia e cilido lloj, apo të paktën paralajmërimi për brejtje ndërgjegjeje – i përketë difektit më të komplikuar emocional. Thelbi i ftohtësisë pasikopatike qëndron në pamundësinë për t’u krijuar kontaktet e thella, krijohen vetëm ato raporte sipërfaqësore dhe të zbrazëta. Sadistët dhe vrasësit serik, kriminelët më mizor të cilët kënaqen në vuajtjet e viktimave të tyre, janë personifikime të psikopatisë.(18) Psikopatët gjithashtu janë gënjeshtarë gojëmbël të cilët janë në gjendje të thonë çkado qoftë vetëm për ta realizuar dëshirën e vet dhe të manipulojnë me ndjenjat e viktimave me cinizëm të njëjtë. Të mendojmë për ekzekutimin e Farit, shtatëmbëdhjetëvjeçarit, antarit të bandës së Los Angjelosit, i cili e ka sakatuar nënën dhe foshnjën gjatë një shkëmbim zjarri sporadik për të cilin flet pa keqardhje, madje edhe me krenari. Derisa ishin vozitur me automobilin e Leon Bing-ut, autorin e librit Crips dhe Bloods, ku i përshkruan dy bandat e Los Angjelosit, Faro kishte dashtë të mbahet i madh – krenar. I kishte thënë Bingut se do ta “gjuaj shikimin” në “dy mushka” në automobilin tjetër. Bing e rikujton ngjarjen: Duke e ndije se dikush po e vështron, vozitësi shikoi kah automobili im. Kur shikimi u takua me të Far-it, sytë përnjëherë iu zgurdulluan. Burri e lëshoi shikimin poshtë, dhe shikoi përpara. Nuk kam gabuar: në sytë e tij pashë frikën. Faro ia kisht demostruar Bing-os se shikimi i tij është flakërues edhe ne automobilin tjetër. Shikonte drejt në mua derisa fytyra i ndryshohej dhe shtrembërohej, sikur truke fotografish. Ajo fytyr ishte ankth nate dhe ishte trishtim për ta shikuar. Shikimi thoshte, po qe se i kundërvehesh, po se se e nxitë këtë fëmijë, më mirë e ke që të ruhesh. Shikimi i tij fliste se ai për kurrgjë nuk brengosej, as për jetën e vet e as për timën.(19) Natyrisht, për sjelljet e komplikuara siç është ajo kriminale bëhen shumë më autentike shpjegimet të cilat nuk janë të bazuara ne themelet biologjike. Një është që shkathtësia emocionale perverse, e cila mund të shndërrohet në krim – siç është frikësimi i njerëzve – mund të ndihmoj për të mbijetuar në fqinjësi violente; në raste të këtilla empatia është kontaproduktive. Aq më tepër, mungesa oportune e empatisë mund të bëhet “virtyt” në shumë situata jetësore, prej “policit të keq” – policit hetues deri tek drejtori i korporatës. Për shembull, njerëzit të cilët kanë qenë të trajnuar të bëhen teroristë përshkruajnë se si janë mësuar të distancohen nga ndjenjat e viktimës për ta “kryer punën”. Ekzistojnë shumë mënyra të manipulimit. Një nga aspektet e veçanta mizore është mënyra se si mungesa e empatisë mund të shfaqet, rastësisht është zbuluar gjatë ekzaminimit të burrave violent të cilët pandërprer i rrihnin grat e veta apo iu kërcnonin me thikë dhe revole: burrat këtë e kishin bërë gjakftoht dhe me plan, para se t’i kaplonte zemërimi.(20) Porsa zemërimi i tyre fillonte të rritej, anomalia bëhej gjithnjë e më e dukshme: pulsi fillonte të ulej në vend se të rritej, sikur në rastet e tërbimit të pafrenuar. Kjo do të thotë se ata bëhen fizikisht më të qetë kur bëhen më luftarak dhe abuziv. Violenca e tyre bëhet akt i paramenduar i terorit – mënyrë me të cilën ata i kontrollojnë gratë e tyre, duke iu futur frikën. Këta burra gjak[ftoht dhe violent dallojnë nga burrat të cilët i maltretojnë gratë e veta. E para, ata me siguri do të jenë violent edhe jashtë familjes, do të futen në rrahje edhe nëpër bare dhe do të kenë konflikte me bashkëpuntorët dhe me antarët e tjerë të familjes. Dhe derisa shumica e burrave violent në raport me gratë e tyre brutalitetin e shprehin në mënyrë impulsive sepse nuk janë të vetëdijshëm shkaku i zemërimit, pasi që ndihen të mohuar apo janë xheloz, apo edhe ndoshta nga frika se do të jenë të braktisur, dhunuesit e parashikuar i sulmojnë grat e veta pa kurrfarë arsye – dhe kur fillojnë, pavarsisht se çfarë gruaja bënë, përfshirë këtu edhe tentimin e braktisjes së tij, ata nuk do të jenë ne gjendje ta ndalin dhunën. Disa studiues të cilët i kanë ekzaminuar kriminelët psikopat dyshojnë se manipulimi i tyre gjakftoht, siç është mungesa e kujdesit dhe empatisë, nganjëherë mund të jetë rezultat i çrregullimit neurologjik.* Themelet ekzistuese fiziologjike për psikopatinë mizore manifestohen në dy mënyra, të cilat të dyjat sugjerojnë për ndikimin e lidhjeve nervore me trurin limbistik. Njëra nga metodat e mundëshme është që valët celebrale te njerëzit të maten gjatë kohës kur ata përpiqen t’i zgjidhin radhitjet me fjalë. Fjalët paraqiten me shpejtësi të madhe, në të dhjetën e sekondës. Shumica e njerëzve reagojnë në fjalët emocionale, siç është fjala vrasje, por jo edhe në ato neutrale, siç është karringë: ata më shpejt marrin vendime nëse bëhet fjalë për emocionet, e në tru vjenë deri tek ndryshimi karakteristik i valëve të cilat paraqesin reagimin në fjalët emocionale, derisa ndryshimet e ngjajshme nuk regjistrohen kur janë në pyetje fjalët neutrale. Por, psikopatët nuk shfaqin asnjerën prej këtyre reagimeve: truri i tyre nuk shfaqë modele karakteristike si formë të reagimit në fjalët emocionale dhe nuk reagojnë me shpejtësi ndaj tyre, që tregon në ndërprerjen e lidhjes midis korteksit verbal i cili i dallon fjalët dhe trurit limbistik i cili fjalës ia shton ndjenjën. *Shënimi i sinjalizimit: nëse ekzistojnë parakushtet biologjike për disa forma të kriminalitetit – siç është çrregullimi nervor në rastin e empatisë – me këtë nuk është vërtetuar se të gjithë kriminelët janë biologjikisht difekt apo se ekziston markeri biologjik për krim. Janë krijuar mosmarrëveshje rreth kësaj pyetje, e më sakt do të ishte të thuhet se nuk ekziston një marker biologjik i tillë, e në veçanti jo “gjeni krimogjen”. Nëse në disa raste ekziston baza biologjike për mungesën e empatisë, kjo s’do të thotë se të gjithë me çrregullime të ngjajshme të përfundojnë si kriminel; të paktën shumica jo.mungesën e empatisë duhet shikuar përmes faktorëve tjerë – psikologjik, ndikimeve ekonomike dhe sociale të cilat kontribuojnë në rritjen e kriminalitetit. Robert Hejr(Robert Hare), psikolog nga University of British Columbia, i cili ka punuar në këtë hulumtim, mendon se këto rezultate tregojnë në vështërsitë e psikopatëve për t’i kuptuar fjalët e emocioneve që paraqet jehonën e zbrazësisë së tyre të përgjithshme në botën e ndjenjave. Hejr beson se pandijeshmëria e psikopatëve është shkaktuar prej modeleve tjera fiziologjike të cilat i ka zbuluar gjatë hulumtimit më të hershëm, respektivisht, të atyre që tregojnë për difektet e aktiviteteve të amigdalës dhe zonave të saja të afërta: psikopatët të cilëve iu thuhet se duhet të marinë elektroshok nuk shfaqin shenja të frikës e cila do të ishte normale për njeriun i cili duhet përjetuar dhimbje.(21) Pasi që kërcnimi me dhimbje nuk nxitë sulmin e ankthit, Hejr konkludon se psikopatët as nuk mund të ndjejnë brengosje për mundësinë e dënimit për atë që kanë bërë. Meqenëse nuk ndjejnë frikë, nuk janë as empatik – e as nuk kanë ndjenja të ngjajshme me empatinë – në raport me frikën dhe dhimbjen e viktimave të tyre. BAZAT E INTELIGJENCËS EMOCIONALE Në pauzën ndërmjet orëve grupa e djelmoshave kishin vrapuar nëpër bar. Rexh kishte zënë në thu, dhe kishte lënduar gjurin dhe kishte filluar të qajë, djemët tjerë e kishin vazhduar vrapimin – të gjithë përpos Raoxherit, i cili ishte ndalur. Derisa Rexh i shtrirë kishte rënkuar, Roxheri ishte përkulur dhe ia kishte fërkuar gjurin, duke i thënë: “Edhe unë e kam lënduar gjurin!” Si shembull i inteligjencës interpersonale, tregimi mbi Roxherin e ka cituar Tomas Heç(Thomas Hach), kolegë i Hauard Gardnerit nga Spectrum Project, shkollë e cila e ka kultivuar idenë mbi inteligjencat e shumëfishta.(7) Duket se Roxher është jashtëzakonisht i prirur t’i dalloj ndjenjat e shokëve të tij dhe se më lehtë dhe më shpjetë vendos kontakte. Vetëm Roxheri e ka vërejtur lëndimin dhe dhimbjen e Rexhit dhe vetëm Roxheri është përpjekur ta ngushëllojë, duke e “fërkuar” gjurin e vet. Ky veprim diskret zbulon aftësinë e dhimbësurisë apo shkathtësin emocionale baza e të cilës është ruajtja e lidhjeve të afërta – mashkëshortësisë, miqësisë, bashkëpunëtorit profesional. Shkathësia e këtillë e nxënësit parashkollor është syth i cili do të lulëzojë gjatë jetës. Talenti i Roxherit paraqet njërën prej katër aftësive të veçanta të cilat Heç dhe Gardner i përcaktojnë si komponenta të inteligjencës interpersonale: *Organizimi i grupit – është shakthtësi themelore e liderit dhe nënkupton inicimin dhe kordinimin e e organizimit të grupës së njerëzve. Talentin e këtillë e hasim tek drejtori i teatrit apo producentit, si dhe tek njerëzit të cilët sukseshëm themelojnë organizata dhe shoqata të të gjitha llojeve. Në lojë, ai është fëmija i cili përcakton se çfarë do të luajnë të tjerët apo bëhet kapiten i ekipit. *Solucionet negocuese – ky është talent i ndërmejtësuesit i cili partandalon apo zgjidhë konfliktet veç ekzistuese. Njerëzit të cilët posedojnë këtë aftësi janë të suksesshëm gjatë lidhjes së marrëveshjeve për biznes apo zgjidhjes së mosmarrëveshjeve; karriera e tyre shihet në dipomaci, gjykatë apo në punët juridike, apo mund të provojnë si menaxher apo ndërmarrës. Në fëmijëri, këta janë ata të cilët i zgjidhin mosmarrëveshjet gjatë lojës. *Marrëdhëniet personale – Prirja e Roxherit për ndjenjën e empatisë dhe për të lidhur miqësi. Një aftësi e këtillë lehtëson lidhjen e marrëdhënieve, si dhe njohjen e ndjenjave të vështërsive të huaja dhe reagimeve ndaj tyre – ky është art i reflektimit të marrëdhënieve reciproke. Këta njerëz janë “lojtar të mirë ekiporë”, bashkëshortë të përgjegjshëm, shokë të mirë apo kolegë të mirë në punë; në botën e biznesit ngadhnjejnë si tregtar apo menaxher, madje edhe mund të bëhen profesor të shkëlqyeshëm.fëmiët sikur që është Roxheri pajtohen me të gjithë moshatarët tjerë. Lehtë dhe me kënaqësi i bashkangjiten lojës. Këta janë fëmijë të cilët janë më të shkathtit në leximin e emocioneve në bazë të grimasave të fytyrës dhe më të pëlqyeshmit janë në rrethin e shokëve. *Analiza sociale – paraqet shkathtësinë e zbulimit dhe shpjegimit të ndjenjave dhe brengave të të tjerëve. Njohja e ndjenjave të huaja ua lehtëson të krijojnë lidhje intime dhe ua mundëson ndjenjën e afërsisë. Duke i falënderuar kësaj shkathtësie, njeriu mund të bëhet mjek apo këshilltar me famë, e nëse posedojnë prirje për shkrime, bëhen shkrimtar apo dramaturg të talentuar. Marr së bashku, këto shkathtësi paraqesin thelbin e shkëlqimit interpersonal, ato janë përbërës të pashmangshëm të sharmit, suksesit shoqërorë, karizmës. Ata të cilët posedojnë formën e inteligjencës sociale, me lehtësi mund t’i bashkojnë njerëzit, me mençuri mund t’i lexojnë reagimet dhe ndjenjat e tyre, të udhëheqin dhe të organizojnë, dhe t’i zgjidhin mosmarrëveshjet e krijuara në cilëndo fushë të jetës. Janë udhëheqës dhe lider të lindur, njerëz të cilët janë në gjendje t’i shprehin ndjenjat kolektive dhe t’i artikulojnë në atë mënyrë që t’ia mundësojnë grupës për t’i realizuar qëllimet e veta. Këta janë njerëz me të cilët të tjerët dëshirojnë të jenë në shoqëri për shkak se emocionalisht i nxisin – ata të tjerëve ua mundësojnë të ndihem mirë dhe për ta thuhet: “Bash është kënaqësi të jesh në shoqëri me njerëz të tillë”. Këto shkathtësi interpersonale janë krijuar në bazë të inteligjencave tjera emocionale. Për shembull, njerëzit të cilët në shoqëri lënë mbresa të jashtëzakonshme, janë të shkathtë në monitorimin e emocioneve të tyre dhe janë në pajtueshmër të tërsishme me reagimet e të tjerëve, kjo ua mundëson që gjithmonë t’i përsosin paraqitjet e tyre në shoqëri dhe të adaptohen kështu që e arrinë efektin e dëshiruar. Në këtë kuptim, ata i ngjajnë aktorëve të talentuar. Por, nëse këto shkathtësi interpersonale nuk janë me mençuri të balasuara me kërkesat dhe ndjenjat vetjake, si dhe me plotësimin e tyre, ato mund të bëhen shkaktare të suksesit shoqëror të zbrazët – popullaritetit i cili paguhet me satisfakcion të vërtetë të njeriut. Ky është qëndrimi i Mark Snajder-it (Mark Snyder) psikolog nga University of Minnesoata, i cili i ka studiuar njerëzit të cilët për shkak të shkathtësive sociale e kanë bërë veten kameleon shoqëror, shampion në lërjën e mbresave të mira.(8) Credon*-(lat-“të besosh”) psikologjik të tyre ndoshta më së miri e ka shprehur V.H.Oden(W.H.Auden) i cili ka thënë se paraqitja e tij për veten e vet “shumë dallon nga paraqitja të cilën përpiqem ta krijoj tek të tjerët ndoshta për të më dashur më shumë”. Ky ndryshim krijohet nëse shkathtësitë shoqërore e tejkaojnë aftësinë për t’u njohur dhe vlerësuar ndjenjat personale: për të qenë i dashur – apo për t’i pëlqyer të tjerëve – kameleoni shoqëror do të bëhet krejt çka të tjerët presin prej tij. Snajder zbulon se njerëzit me sjellje të tilla lënë mbresa të mrekullueshme, edhe pse kanë numër të vogël marrrëdhëniesh intime të kënaqshme. Natyrisht, mënyrë shumë më e shëndosh e sjelljes është “të jesh i sinqertë ndaj vetvetes dhe i pavarur në implementimin e shkathtësive sociale”. Kameleonët shoqëror fare nuk mërziten që një gjë e thonë e tjerën e bëjnë, kur lejohet nga shoqëria. Ata thjesht jetojnë të ndarë midis realitetit publik dhe privat. Psikoanalistja Helen Daç(Helena Dautsch) njerëzit e këtillë i quan “personalitete atrificiale” të cilët e ndryshojnë personalitetin me lehtësi të veçant porsa e pranojnë shenën nga individët të cilët i rrethojnë. “Tek disa njerëz”, më ka thënë Snajder “personaliteti publik dhe privat janë me mjeshtëri të sinkronizuara, derisa tek të tjerët bëhet fjalë për kaleidoskopin e ndryshimeve të sjelljeve. Ata janë sikurse Zelig, persaonazh nga filimi i Vudi Allen-it(Woody Allen), i cili në çdo mënyrë mundohet të inkuadrohet në rrethin e atyre më të cilët takohet.” Këta njerëz mundohen ta vërejnë paralajmërimin e rastësishëm të asaj që prej tyre pritet para se të reagojnë, në vend se t’i shprehin thjesht ndjenjat e tyre. Për t’u pajtuar me të tjerët dhe për të qenë të përkdhelur nga ata, ata janë në gjendje që edhe në atë që nuk i dëshirojnë të lënë mbresa miqësore. Ata shfrytëzojnë shkathtësinë sociale për t’i dhënë kuptim sjelljeve të tyre në situata të ndryshme sociale, dhe kështu ata sillen si personalitete të ndryshme varsisht se më kë janë, duke ndryshuar prej elokuntit dhe tipit shoqëror deri tek njeriu ekstravagant i rezervuar. Por, nëse këto veti në masë të caktuar inicojnë vendosjen e suksesshme të mbresave, ato, në profesione të caktuara, mund të bëhen shumë të pëlqyeshme – posaçërisht në aktrim, jurispodencë, tregëti, diplomaci dhe politikë. Mund të thuhet se forma më e rëndësishme e vetëmonitorimit vërehet tek ata të cilët përfundojnë si kameleon të paqëndrueshëm shoqëror dhe që përpiqen që tek gjithsecili të lënë mbresa, dhe të tjerët të cilët janë në gjendje t’i përdorin shkathtësitë e tyre sociale për të mbetur të denjë ndjenjave personale. Kjo është shkathtësi për të qenë i sinqertë, për të qenë i “vetes tënde personale”që çon deri tek sjellja që është në harmoni me ndjenjat dhe vlerat më të thella, pavarsisht nga pasojat shoqërore. Tërësia e këtillë emocionale mund të bëhet shkaktare e planifikuar, siç thuhet, i konfliktit i cili do ta ndalë hipokrizinë dhe do ta sqarojë situatën, të cilën kameleonët social kurrë nuk do ta pranonin.